Recomeço
by BastetAzazis
Summary: SasuSaku Depois de cumprir sua vingança contra Itachi e ajudar Naruto a derrotar a Akatsuki e Orochimaru, Sasuke acorda no Hospital de Konoha e sua missão mais difícil agora será decidir o que fazer.
1. Um Convite

**Recomeço**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário: **__[SasuSaku _Depois de cumprir sua vingança contra Itachi e ajudar Naruto a derrotar a Akatsuki e Orochimaru, Sasuke acorda no Hospital de Konoha e sua missão mais difícil agora será decidir o que fazer.

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 1:** Um convite

- Sakura! Sakura!

A voz de Ino invadia os corredores do Hospital de Konoha, fazendo com que os demais funcionários franzissem o cenho ao enxergar a kunoichi médica correndo e fazendo tanto barulho num lugar onde o silêncio era a regra básica. Ela só parou quando encontrou quem chamava descansando sobre uma poltrona na sala destinada aos médicos que haviam acabado de sair de alguma cirurgia.

- Ah, você ainda está aí, Testuda? Vamos, levante-se – ela disse, puxando Sakura pelo braço. – O Sasuke acabou de acordar. E parece que ele está totalmente recuperado!

Ao contrário da euforia da amiga, Sakura mal abriu os olhos, deixou um pequeno sorriso aparecer em seu rosto com a notícia que a cirurgia que lhe tomara quase oito horas fora um sucesso, e voltou a se recostar na poltrona.

- Que bom, Ino – ela ainda sussurrou. – Eu vou descansar mais um pouco. Alguma notícia do Naruto?

Ino franziu a testa, mas logo pensou que a cirurgia fora muito cansativa para Sakura, e isso provavelmente era a causa de seu desinteresse pela recuperação daquele que ela tanto lutara para trazer de volta a Konoha.

- Eu não sei. É a Hinata quem está cuidando da recuperação do... – mas parou sua explicação assim que percebeu que Sakura estava mergulhada no sono novamente.

Ela saiu devagar e fechou a porta da sala com cuidado para não fazer barulho, Sakura realmente precisava de um bom descanso depois do que fizera. Sasuke e Naruto chegaram a Konoha muito feridos e praticamente sem nada de chakra. Ela e Tsunade-sama passaram horas se revezando numa cirurgia complicada, curando os dois simultaneamente, pois não haveria tempo para curar cada um separadamente. Depois que cada um foi levado para seu quarto, ela ficou encarregada de monitorar os sinais vitais de Sasuke, enquanto Hinata fazia o mesmo com o Naruto; Tsunade e Sakura mal conseguiam parar em pé quando saíram da sala de cirurgia.

Sim, só podia ser o cansaço o que explicava o desinteresse de Sakura pela recuperação de Sasuke. Ela imaginara que a amiga sairia correndo até o quarto dele e o abraçaria, que o brilho nos olhos dela finalmente voltaria depois de tantos anos. Ela também fora apaixonada pelo Uchiha quando criança, mas aquilo era uma paixonite, que morrera aos poucos enquanto ela crescia, era muito diferente do que Sakura sentia por ele; e agora ela torcia para que os dois finalmente ficassem juntos, apesar daquela quatro olhos sem graça que não saía do lado dele durante a recuperação.

Levou ainda mais dois dias até que Sakura finalmente aparecesse no quarto onde Uchiha Sasuke se recuperava. Ele tinha acabado de acordar, e a voz de Karin já enchia seus ouvidos.

- Sasuke-kum, você acordou!

E o rosto dela encheu sua visão enquanto ela se aproximava um pouco demais dele para arrumar seu travesseiro, de maneira que ele ficasse mais confortável ao sentar-se na cama. Foi no exato momento em que eles ouviram a porta do quarto se abrir. Sakura entrou no quarto e fingiu não notar a proximidade dos dois, nem os olhares embaraçosos quando Karin se afastou dele.

- Bom dia – ela os cumprimentou com o semblante sério.

- Sakura-chan – Sasuke deixou escapar, embora o uso do sufixo lhe parecesse um pouco estranho ante aquela figura que jamais lhe lembrava da antiga Sakura que ele conhecera.

- Ino me disse que você está se recuperando muito rápido – ela continuou, praticamente ignorando-o, olhando para o relatório que Ino lhe entregara sobre a recuperação dele. – Nós esperávamos que você ainda ficasse uma semana internado. Mas, desse jeito, você já pode receber alta esta tarde.

Os olhos de Karin brilharam e um enorme sorriso cresceu em seu rosto, mas ela não disse nada. Sasuke também ficou em silêncio, apenas assentindo com a cabeça. Depois de um curto silêncio, quase insustentável, ele finalmente formulou um assunto para iniciar uma conversa com aquela que salvara sua vida:

- Ino me disse que foi você e a Hokage que me curaram. Eu não sabia que você tinha treinado com Tsuna...

- Há muitas coisas que você não sabe mais sobre Konoha – Sakura o cortou. – Mas eu não vim aqui como sua médica, é Ino quem decidirá quando você pode receber alta. Eu vim aqui para falar com você, Karin – ela continuou, virando-se para a kunoichi sentada ao lado da cama.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, olhando alternadamente para Sakura e Karin. Esta, por sua vez, virou-se bruscamente para aquela que considerava sua rival e a encarou com olhos estreitos, esperando que ela continuasse.

- Eu pensei que nós pudéssemos tomar um chá enquanto conversamos – Sakura a convidou.

- Você sabe que eu não tenho segredos com o Sasuke-kum – Karin respondeu, um certo tom de provocação na voz.

- Está bem. - Sakura deu um suspiro impaciente e resolveu partir direto para o assunto: - Karin, nós só conseguimos trazer o Sasuke e o Naruto vivos até Konoha graças à sua sensibilidade com o chakra, que pôde me dizer exatamente o que fazer com eles. Eu posso controlar meu chakra e usá-lo para restabelecer órgãos e tecidos lesados, mas para lidar com o fluxo de chakra de outra pessoa, um médico ninja precisa da ajuda de alguém extremamente sensível ao chakra do paciente para auxiliar no procedimento.

- Eu estava apenas tentando salvar o Sasuke-kum, como você – ela respondeu, um olhar ainda desconfiado no rosto.

- Eu sei. E como disse, foi graças a você que conseguimos salvá-los. Obrigada.

Karin observou Sakura por um momento, então perguntou:

- Era só isso? Você só queria me agradecer?

- Não – Sakura respondeu, aproximando-se mais alguns passos da kunoichi. – Eu vim, em nome da nossa Hokage, oferecer-lhe uma vaga em nosso hospital. Nós não temos ninjas com o seu talento em Konoha, você seria de grande ajuda para nós.

Karin arregalou os olhos e ajeitou os óculos.

- Eu? Ficar em Konoha? – Ela deixou o olhar firme de Sakura e virou-se para Sasuke, que continuava sentado na cama, ouvindo atentamente a conversa das duas. – Eu não sei – Karin continuou, vagarosamente, os olhos fixos no Uchiha.

Sakura entendeu aquela atitude num simples relance. Karin estava esperando o Sasuke decidir o que faria quando saísse do hospital antes de tomar qualquer decisão para si mesma. Era compreensível, uma vez que tudo indicava que os dois estavam juntos. Ela observou quando ele se virou para Karin e os dois se encararam por um bom tempo, como se estivessem conversando com um simples olhar. Talvez as imagens que Karin colocara em sua cabeça naquele genjutso enquanto lutavam eram realmente verdadeiras, eles pareciam mesmo um casal.

- É claro que você não precisa me dar uma resposta imediata – Sakura quebrou o silêncio. – É uma decisão difícil, eu sei. Você tem o tempo que precisar para pensar sobre isso, quando tiver uma resposta, é só me procurar.

Com um simples cumprimento de cabeça, Sakura deixou o quarto rapidamente, antes que os dois pudessem perceber a pequena lágrima que começou escorrer em seu rosto.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Humm... Acho que preciso explicar umas coisinhas...

Numa das conversas do Time Hebi (eu não vou lembrar o cap exato do mangá), Suigetsu dá a entender que já rolou alguma coisa entre a Karin e o Sasuke (embora, do jeito que o Sasuke morre de medo de ficar muito perto dela, ele não deve ter gostado muito, não rs).

Bom, eu imagino que ainda veremos uma luta entre Karin e Sakura no mangá, antes de tudo acabar. Como ainda não sabemos exatamente quais são as técnicas da Karin, eu viajei um pouquinho e imaginei que, se pudesse, ela faria questão de mostrar para a Sakura o que ela fez com o Sasuke, numa forma de enfraquecê-la. É daí que saiu aquele parágrafo da Sakura imaginando que a Karin e o Sasuke estão juntos.

Ah, sim... Para quem está acompanhando "Retorno a Konoha": Não, eu não desisti da fic. Apenas precisava escrever alguma coisa diferente para me inspirar para os próximos caps. Logo, logo tem atualização lá também!


	2. A Proposta da Hokage

**Recomeço**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 2:** A proposta da Hokage

Assim que Sakura os deixou, Sasuke levantou e se trancou no banheiro. Ele já estava ficando cansando da presença quase constante de Karin e também não via a hora de poder sair daquele hospital, embora ele ainda não tivesse a mínima idéia do que faria dali em diante. Itachi estava morto, e isso não lhe trouxera nenhuma alegria. Orochimaru, e consequentemente a constante ameaça de ter seu corpo tomado por ele, também estava morto e já não lhe causaria mais nenhum problema. Chegou a pensar que Naruto e Sakura esperavam que ele voltasse a ser um ninja de Konoha, que eles voltassem a ser um time, mas depois de ser praticamente ignorado por ela desde que voltara, ele já não tinha mais tanta certeza.

Demorou no banho mais que o de costume, na esperança de que Karin se cansasse e fosse embora, ou de que Suigetsu e Juugo aparecessem para não deixá-lo mais tempo sozinho com ela. Quando saiu do banheiro, verificou desanimado que nada disso acontecera, mas pelo menos Ino o esperava para os exames de rotina.

Quando havia terminado, Ino confirmou o que Sakura lhe dissera anteriormente, e ele estava livre para deixar o hospital depois que a Hokage tratasse de alguns assuntos sobre sua situação em Konoha. Ele ficou um tempo olhando o movimento na Vila Oculta da Folha pela janela do seu quarto de hospital, concordando internamente com o que Sakura lhe dissera mais cedo: ele realmente não conhecia mais a sua própria vila. Até mesmo o rosto da Quinta Hokage, ao lado dos seus outros quatro antecessores, era novidade para ele.

Foi tirado de seus devaneios pela voz de Karin:

- E então, Sasuke-kum, já sabe o que irá fazer agora?

Ele voltou-se para ela e, balançando a cabeça, respondeu:

- A Hokage ainda virá para discutirmos isso, mas acredito que terei de responder por ter abandonado a vila três anos atrás e me juntado ao Orochimaru.

- Você acha que eles vão te prender?– ela perguntou assustada. – Sasuke! Nós não vamos deixar que isso aconteça. Esses ninjas não podem ser melhor que nós quatro juntos.

Mas Sasuke respondeu com um sorriso conformado.

- Os ninjas de Konoha ainda são famosos por suas forças. Nós jamais os venceríamos dentro de seu próprio território. – Virando-se para a janela novamente, ele continuou: - Além disso, eu estava ciente que isso poderia acontecer quando deixei a vila, está na hora de pagar pelo que fiz.

- Mas... – Karin deu um passo na direção dele – e quanto a nós? Nós ainda somos o Time Hebi, não?

- O Time Hebi foi criado para um único propósito – ele respondeu –, que não existe mais. Você está livre para deixar Konoha, se quiser. Ou pode ficar aqui, se gostou da proposta que lhe fizeram.

Sasuke ainda estava virado para a janela e não viu os olhos de Karin brilhando quando ela falou:

- Foi a primeira vez que alguém pediu minha ajuda para salvar vidas...

- Hã – ele respondeu com um riso falso. – Você vai ter que se acostumar com isso se decidir ficar em Konoha.

- E quanto ao Juugo e o Suigetsu? – ela perguntou para as costas dele.

- Eu pensei que você não se importasse com eles.

- Humf! – ela bufou. – E não me importo mesmo! Apenas queria saber se eles pretendem ficar aqui, com você.

Sasuke não tinha a mínima idéia do que seus companheiros pretendiam fazer, tampouco entendia o interesse de Karin neles, mas não teve tempo de respondê-la, pois o quarto foi invadido pela Quinta Hokage. Karin se retirou, sabendo que a conversa deveria ser particular, e Sasuke finalmente saiu de perto da janela para ouvir qual seria sua punição por abandonar Konoha.

- Uchiha Sasuke – ela começou, observando-o de cima a baixo –, você teve uma excelente recuperação. Imagino que isso tenha alguma coisa a ver com o Orochimaru, não é?

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, mas não elaborou a explicação dada pela médica ninja.

- O Naruto também recebeu alta hoje – ela continuou –, ele sempre se recuperou rapidamente de seus ferimentos por causa da Kyuubi.

- Eu imagino que você não tenha vindo até aqui para falar da minha recuperação ou do Naruto – ele respondeu rispidamente. – O que vocês pretendem fazer comigo? Me prender até aguardar meu julgamento?

- Julgamento? – Tsunade repetiu, franzindo o cenho. – O que o faz pensar que você vai passar por algum tipo de julgamento?

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha, intrigado. Caminhou de cabeça baixa até o pé da cama, onde se sentou e levantou os olhos para encarar novamente a Hokage.

- Eu abandonei a vila anos atrás para me juntar a um traidor de Konoha. Não deveria esperar ser punido por isso?

- Você estava dominado pelo selo do Orochimaru quando isso aconteceu. Além disso, suas ações mostraram que você jamais traiu Konoha. Não foi para lhe dar voz de prisão que vim aqui, Sasuke.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um instante, considerando a mulher a sua frente, que não envelhecera um dia sequer desde que lembrava-se dela. Claro, ela usava um genjutso para esconder sua verdadeira idade, e pela primeira vez Sasuke se sentiu familiarizado com a Vila da Folha.

- Você quer dizer – ele perguntou – que se eu quiser deixar Konoha novamente, posso partir assim que quiser?

- É exatamente por isso que estou aqui – ela respondeu. – Para lhe pedir que considere a idéia de permanecer na vila.

- Eu não tenho mais nenhum laço aqui – ele replicou.

- E tem algum outro laço em outro lugar?

Sasuke respondeu simplesmente baixando os olhos até o chão.

- Eu sei como é vagar de cidade em cidade sem um rumo ou um objetivo, sem alguém que nos importe – Tsunade continuou. – Acredite-me, não é tão emocionante quando pode parecer para um shinobi jovem e forte como você.

Sasuke continuou olhando para o chão, como se mal tivesse ouvido as palavras dela.

- Konoha precisa de jounins fortes como você, Naruto e Sakura. Infelizmente, você e Naruto ainda são genins, e Sakura nunca prestou o exame para se tornar uma jounin. O próximo exame chuunin será dentro de algumas semanas, você e Naruto poderiam prestá-lo com facilidade. Tenho certeza que com a volta do time 7, vocês três se tornariam jounins facilmente.

- Há muito tempo que o time 7 não existe mais – ele respondeu, ainda mirando o chão.

- Tenho certeza que Naruto e Sakura não pensam desse jeito – a Hokage respondeu. – Mas é você quem tem que decidir por si próprio. Apenas gostaria que levasse em consideração todo o esforço deles para trazê-lo de volta.

Sasuke levantou os olhos para responder, mas a Hokage já havia deixado o cômodo.

- Chikusho – ele praguejou baixinho. Jamais imaginara que seria aceito novamente em Konoha, como se nada tivesse acontecido. A chance de participar do torneio chuunin, e depois de se tornar um jounin, parecia interessante. Mas juntar-se novamente ao Naruto e à Sakura? Ele não acreditava que seria assim tão bem recebido quanto a Hokage queria que ele acreditasse. Ainda não vira Naruto depois que se recuperara, mas Sakura deixara bem claro que eles jamais seriam os amigos que foram um dia.

Era estranho olhar para ela e não ver mais aquela garotinha irritante. Mais estranho ainda era como a indiferença dela o incomodava. Ela e Naruto haviam evoluído muito desde a época do time 7, não mediram esforços para trazê-lo de volta, mas a distância entre eles ficou tão grande que parecia impossível os três voltarem a ser um time novamente, como a Hokage queria. E ainda havia aqueles olhos verdes e frios que não saíam da sua cabeça; ela nunca olhara para ele daquele jeito antes, e era apenas aquilo que o fazia se arrepender de um dia ter deixado Konoha.

A porta do quarto abriu novamente, fazendo-o esquecer momentaneamente da médica de cabelos rosados. Karin havia voltado, mas felizmente desta vez Suigetsu e Juugo estavam com ela.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Brigadinha a todos que têm deixado reviews! Vocês são realmente muito bonzinhos!

Eu quero atualizar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível, mas também quero atualizar "Retorno a Konoha", e a "_real life_" não deixa. Estou com tudo pronto na cabeça, é só conseguir uma horinha pra sentar e escrever!


	3. A Decisão

**Recomeço**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 3:** A Decisão

O primeiro dia de Sasuke fora do hospital tinha sido um tanto constrangedor. Caminhando pelas ruas da sua antiga vila, ele podia sentir as pessoas olhando para ele como se fosse um traidor que jamais deveria ter voltado. Ele já esperava por isso, aquelas pessoas jamais entenderiam o que era ter todos os seus laços arrancados de uma única vez, sem mais nada que o prendesse àquele lugar. Apenas o Naruto não o julgava. Eles se encontraram quando estavam saindo do hospital e, depois de um abraço apertado demais e seu nome berrado em seu ouvido dezenas de vezes, Naruto lhe prometera que se encontrariam no torneio chuunin, e que desta vez não perderia a luta.

Sasuke sorriu sozinho enquanto caminhava pelas ruas da vila e lembrava do encontro com o velho amigo no dia anterior. Naruto estava realmente mais maduro, mas ainda era o ninja hiperativo que achava que podia derrotá-lo. Será que ele conseguiria decepcionar o amigo mais uma vez e dizer-lhe que não tinha motivos para ficar em Konoha e seguir com essa história de exame chuunin? Afinal, ele ainda não sabia se aceitaria o pedido da Hokage ou se deveria arrumar suas coisas e partir o mais rápido possível. Partir para onde? E por que ficar em Konoha? Simplesmente porque não tinha outro lugar para ir não lhe parecia a resposta certa.

Suigetsu partiria em breve, em busca das demais armas dos sete espadachins lendários. Karin parecia interessada na proposta de Sakura, mas parecia que ela estava esperando alguma coisa antes de dar uma resposta definitiva. E ele ainda não sabia o que fazer com Juugo. Longe do controle do seu Sharingan, Juugo poderia se transformar num perigo a qualquer momento; se ele permanecesse em Konoha, seria um perigo para a vila, mas não podia permitir que o prendessem numa cela fortificada depois de tudo que Juugo fizera por ele.

Entretanto, o futuro dos integrantes do Time Hebi foi deixado rapidamente de lado assim que ele viu Sakura sentada num banco um pouco mais afastado do parquinho que eles costumavam brincar quando criança. Os cabelos, embora curtos, estavam presos num coque no alto da cabeça, e ela usava um jaleco branco por cima de suas roupas, assim como ele a vira no hospital. Mas foi o brilho de uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto dela que o fizera esquecer do mundo a sua volta. "_Quer dizer que ainda há alguma coisa da antiga Sakura dentro daquela máscara de frieza?" _– concluiu.

- Sakura? – ele a chamou assim que se aproximou do banco onde ela estava. – Você está bem?

- Sasuke? – ela virou o rosto para ele, enquanto ele já estava sentando-se ao lado dela. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi esfregar as costas das mãos no rosto para secar as lágrimas.

- Você está chorando. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele insistiu.

- Não é nada. Não precisa se preocupar comigo – ela respondeu, forçando um sorriso.

Sasuke continuou olhando para ela, os olhos pretos fixos nos verdes, dizendo-lhe que não aceitariam uma resposta tão simples. Apesar da distância que cresceu entre eles com o tempo, ela se sentiu um tanto reconfortada com a preocupação dele, uma vaga lembrança do tempo que ainda faziam parte de um mesmo time.

Depois de um longo suspiro, ela respondeu aos olhos silenciosos que a encaravam:

- Há um menino que estamos tratando no hospital há alguns meses. Ele tem uma doença muito rara e eu e Tsunade-sama estávamos pesquisando uma maneira de curá-lo, mas ele piorou muito e não há mais esperanças. – Ela voltou o rosto para a vista a frente deles. – Eu acabei de dar a notícia para os pais dele.

- Ah... – Sasuke balbuciou. Um raio de desapontamento cruzou seus pensamentos por um breve instante egoísta. Ela não estava chorando por causa dele... – Eu sinto muito – foi a única coisa que conseguiu responder.

- Eu sempre venho aqui depois que alguma coisa assim acontece. A vista do lago é linda, não acha?

Sasuke apenas assentiu com a cabeça. O lago visto ao longe trazia boas lembranças do pai lhe ensinando o ninjutsu do seu clã, mas também o fazia lembrar da sua antiga promessa de vingança contra Itachi e da solidão que sua vida se resumira desde então.

- É a única coisa que ainda não me acostumei depois que comecei a treinar técnicas médicas – ela quebrou o silêncio, sem encará-lo –, dar as más notícias. É como se tudo o que fiz e treinei tivesse sido inútil. – Sakura se viu confessando sua maior angústia tão facilmente, como jamais fora capaz de se abrir para qualquer outra pessoa.

- Você não é inútil – Sasuke replicou, fazendo um sorriso triste aparecer no rosto dela, junto com as lágrimas que haviam voltado a cair livremente.

Os dois ficaram sentados lado a lado, em silêncio, observando o sol que começava a descer na direção do lago, deixando sua superfície avermelhada.

- Sakura – Sasuke falou após alguns minutos –, eu sinto muito.

Ela virou-se para ele com um sorriso terno, enquanto respondia:

- Eu já disse que você não precisa se preocu... – mas parou de repente, assim que seus olhos se encontraram e ela entendeu que ele não estava se referindo ao garoto.

- Você tentou me alertar que a vingança contra Itachi não me faria feliz – ele continuou, seus olhos escuros fugindo do olhar dela. – Eu devia ter escutado.

- Não, Sasuke – Sakura disse, firme. – Você fez o que achava que devia fazer. Eu era apenas uma garotinha irritante que ainda sonhava com um príncipe encantado que nunca existiu. Eu não tinha o menor direito de tentar te impedir.

Ele voltou a encará-la, os olhos sempre tão inexpressivos agora mostravam um brilho afetuoso.

- Você nunca foi irritante, Sakura – ele respondeu.

Ela continuou em silêncio, os olhos fixos nos dele, e as lágrimas finalmente desistindo de cair. Sasuke levou uma mão até o rosto dela para um carinho, mas quando estava prestes a tocá-lo, ela recuou.

- Eu... eu tenho que voltar ao hospital – ela disse, levantando-se do banco. – Adeus, Sasuke.

Sasuke ficou observando a kunoichi médica se afastar dele. Quando foi que ele começou a desejar mais atenção de Sakura? Ele não odiava todas aquelas vezes que ela o abraçava e gritava seu nome quando eles eram genins? E onde estava aquela garotinha que ele sempre precisava proteger? Ele só conseguia enxergar uma mulher, uma ninja cuja força ele testemunhara recentemente, por baixo daquele jaleco terrivelmente largo, que escondia suas curvas.

Quando ela se misturou aos demais habitantes de Konoha, ao longe, ele se virou e seguiu para o abandonado Distrito Uchiha. Foi só então que uma lembrança há muito enterrada em sua mente estalou para fora. Uma vez, quando perguntado sobre suas ambições, ele respondera que desejava restabelecer seu antigo clã. Ele poderia se tornar um jounin facilmente depois de todo o treinamento dos últimos anos, e logo a força dos Uchiha novamente seria respeitada. Mas ele jamais reconstruiria todo um clã sozinho...

_Sakura-chan..._ Ele a perdera quando deixou Konoha, e agora teria a chance de reconquistá-la se permanecesse. Ser ignorado por ela lhe mostrou o quanto ela ainda era importante para ele, o quanto ele se importava. Ainda virou para trás uma última vez, na esperança de discerni-la na multidão, mas ela já tinha desaparecido.

Voltou para casa pensando como o corpo dela estava diferente, e o quanto aquilo lhe parecia importante de repente. Então se lembrou dos meninos que se diziam apaixonados por ela quando ainda tinham doze anos. Havia aquele sobrancelhudo estranho do Time Gai que vivia pedindo-a em namoro, e o baka do Naruto. Este não deveria ser problema, afinal ela sempre se esquivava dos convites dele para um encontro na barraca de lamen. Entretanto, também parecia que eles ficaram muito unidos durante o tempo que treinaram para trazê-lo de volta. Será que ela o tratara com tanta indiferença desde que voltara porque seus sentimentos agora estavam voltados ao outro integrante do time 7?

Ele tinha que averiguar isso, precisava apenas de uma desculpa para se encontrar com o Naruto. Isso era fácil, concluiu; se ia ficar realmente em Konoha, precisava se preparar para os exames chuunin, e quem melhor que seu antigo companheiro de time, que também prestaria os exames, para treinar?

Sasuke entrou em sua antiga casa com uma ou duas decisões tomadas. Ele tinha um objetivo para ficar, e já tinha até uma nova missão. Precisava apenas comunicar aos seus hóspedes, o Time Hebi, que não pretendia partir e que eles poderiam permanecer em Konoha o tempo que quisessem, embora ele ainda precisasse pensar o que fazer com Juugo.

**Continua...**


	4. A Primeira Missão de Sasuke

**Recomeço**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 4:** A Primeira Missão de Sasuke

Sakura não conseguiu conter a curiosidade e, assim que teve uma folga no seu treinamento no hospital, seguiu ao campo de treinamento 3. Tsunade-sama havia lhe avisado logo pela manhã que Sasuke a procurara para comunicar que pretendia permanecer em Konoha e participar do próximo exame chuunin, e que treinaria com o Naruto até lá.

Caminhou vagarosamente pelas ruas da cidade até chegar na área de treinamento. Seria difícil acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, não fosse pela primeira pessoa que encontrara no hospital logo depois que deixara o escritório da Hokage. Karin finalmente aceitara seu convite para trabalhar no hospital, e Sakura tinha certeza que a decisão de Sasuke de também ficar em Konoha tinha alguma influência nisso.

Assim que o viu treinando com o Naruto, entretanto, deixou que um sorriso preenchesse seu rosto, e Karin desapareceu de sua mente instantaneamente. Era como se os três anos que ela passou sozinha em Konoha jamais tivessem acontecido e o time 7 jamais tivesse se separado. Apressou o passo e logo estava na entrada do campo, recostada sobre a grade, observando-os distraidamente. Eles até implicavam um com o outro como sempre implicavam quando estavam juntos.

- Sakura – a voz de Sasuke a chamou, e só então ela percebeu que ele havia parado o treinamento e seguido até onde ela estava. – Você veio treinar com nós também?

_E agora, sua idiota? _– pensou, aflita. _O que você vai dizer? Você não pode dizer que veio aqui só para vê-lo!_

- Eu... err... – Ela sentiu seu rosto enrubescer, como Hinata fazia sempre que falava com o Naruto, e respondeu a primeira desculpa que apareceu em sua mente: – A Hokage pediu que eu viesse falar com você.

- Sobre o Juugo? – ele perguntou.

- Isso! – Sakura respondeu, um pouco mais empolgada que o normal.

Bem, ela pensou, a Hokage realmente havia comentado alguma coisa sobre um dos companheiros de Sasuke, que gostaria que ela acompanhasse o caso dele. Mas só lhe daria mais informações quando as duas se encontrassem no final da tarde.

Sasuke continuou observando-a em silêncio, esperando que ela continuasse, mas como Sakura não disse mais nada, ele insistiu:

- E então? O que você queria falar sobre o Juugo?

Sakura mordeu os lábios. Por que o jeito como Sasuke a olhava a perturbava tanto? Ela conseguiu se controlar tão bem das outras vezes que o encontrara, sem parecer aquela meninha boba que vivia correndo atrás dele no passado. Por que agora seu coração batia tão acelerado? Por que os olhos de Sasuke a intimidavam como se ele estivesse avaliando-a, fazendo-a sentir-se nua na frente dele? Ele jamais a olhara daquele jeito antes, e ela começou a sentir um frio na barriga que não conseguia explicar, mas que ao mesmo tempo era uma sensação maravilhosa.

Felizmente, Naruto apareceu gritando, salvando-a de ter que procurar mais uma desculpa esfarrapada para estar ali.

- Sakura-chan! Você vai atrapalhar nosso treinamento!

- Está tudo bem, Naruto – Sasuke o interrompeu. – A Sakura só veio aqui por ordem da Hokage.

- Humm... – Naruto coçou a cabeça. – O que a vovó Tsunade quer com você agora?

- A Sakura ainda não respondeu – Sasuke explicou, virando o rosto novamente para ela.

Sakura arregalou levemente os olhos, mas então conseguiu formular uma maneira de sair daquela enrascada:

- Eu não quero tomar mais o tempo de vocês. Talvez seja melhor nós conversarmos mais tarde, depois que vocês terminarem.

- Está bem – Sasuke respondeu. – Mas nós vamos ficar o dia inteiro aqui. Quem sabe no final da tarde...

- Eu tenho uma reunião com a Hokage no final da tarde – ela o interrompeu.

- Neste caso – Sasuke continuou, aproximando-se um pouco mais de Sakura –, você pode passar na minha casa quando estiver livre. Assim você pode conversar pessoalmente com o Juugo.

- Está bem – Sakura respondeu sem pensar, só queria sair rapidamente dali, antes de ter que formular mais alguma desculpa.

Ela deu meia volta para retornar ao hospital, mas ainda ouviu a voz de Naruto gritando atrás dela.

- Ei, eu achei que nós podíamos jantar todos juntos para comemorar a volta do time 7. Não acredito que você já marcou um encontro com esse teme!

Sakura virou-se furiosa para o Naruto.

- Não é um encontro, baka! São ordens da Hokage! – Ela já estava segurando-o pela jaqueta alaranjada e preta e suas mãos brilhavam com o acúmulo de chakra. – Você mal saiu do hospital e já estou com vontade de espancá-lo até precisar voltar para lá!

A risada contida de Sasuke fez os dois voltarem-se para ele, assustados com a reação tão incomum dele.

- O que foi? – os dois perguntaram juntos.

- Nada – ele respondeu, o sorriso ainda no rosto. – É só que é bom estar em casa de novo.

Sakura largou Naruto, e os dois sorriram para Sasuke.

- É bom ter você de volta, teme – Naruto disse, aproximando-se dele e batendo em seu ombro. – Agora é melhor voltarmos a treinar, eu não quero que digam que eu te venci só porque você estava fora de forma – completou, rindo.

- E eu tenho mesmo que voltar ao hospital – Sakura explicou. Entretanto, antes de se retirar, ainda chamou Naruto mais uma vez. – Naruto, por que você não convida a Hinata para jantar com você hoje?

- A Hinata-chan? Por quê? – ele perguntou, franzindo a testa e coçando a cabeça. – Eu não sabia que ela gostava de lámen...

- Humf! Você é um baka mesmo! – ela respondeu, levantando a voz novamente. – Ela cuidou de você o tempo todo que estava no hospital, você podia ser um pouco mais atencioso!

Ela deu meia volta e saiu furiosa em direção ao hospital. Naruto ainda ficou observando-a ir embora por um bom tempo, com o cenho franzido e a mão na cabeça, tentando entender as palavras da amiga.

- A Sakura-chan está ficando cada dia mais parecida com a vovó Tsunade – resmungou para Sasuke.

- Vamos, dobe – Sasuke o chamou, ainda rindo da briga dos dois. – Eu é que não quero que digam que só ganhei de você porque _você_ não treina o suficiente.

Os dois ficaram treinando pelo resto do dia, implicando e competindo um com o outro como sempre faziam quando eram mais novos, até que o sol começou a se por e ficou escuro demais para continuarem.

Do outro lado da cidade, Sakura também deixava seu treinamento com Tsunade, agora ciente do pedido que Sasuke fizera à Hokage de ajudar Juugo a curar seu instinto assassino, que servira de base para a criação do selo amaldiçoado. Ela não sabia que o mais truculento integrante do Time Hebi não tinha o selo, mas que na verdade fora a partir dele que Kabuto e seu mestre criaram suas mais monstruosas experiências. Agora, com todo o material que Tsunade havia juntado sobre Orochimaru e com os genes que deram início ao selo, elas realmente achavam que seriam capazes de encontrar uma cura, não apenas para Juugo, que já nascera com um dom que ele mesmo odiava, quanto também para o Sasuke e as demais experiências de Orochimaru.

Ao pensar no antigo companheiro de time, Sakura apressou o passo. Não iria até a casa dele daquele jeito, sem ao menos tomar um banho, e ela já estava atrasada...

_Isso não é um encontro_ – pensou consigo mesma mais tarde, enquanto tentava ajeitar os cabelos em frente ao espelho. _Ele nunca gostou de você desse jeito, Sakura. Só a chamou para conversarem sobre trabalho!_

Com um suspiro, deu as costas para o espelho e saiu de casa, dirigindo-se ao Distrito Uchiha. Felizmente, quando soube do compromisso de Sakura, Ino fez questão de escalar Karin para acompanhá-la em seu plantão no hospital e, assim, não correria o risco de encontrar a "piranha de quatro olhos" por lá.

Exatamente como Sakura imaginara, Sasuke se mostrou o tempo inteiro interessado nas técnicas médicas e nas pesquisas que ela e a Tsunade-sama usariam para procurar uma cura para Juugo. Ele pareceu bastante concentrado no assunto, e ela não sentiu mais aquele olhar que lhe causava arrepios como sentira pela manhã. Depois que ela confirmou que as duas fariam o possível para pesquisar uma cura e tirou algumas amostras de sangue de Juugo para análise, estava pronta para ir embora.

- Eu acompanho você até em casa – Sasuke ofereceu, assim que ela se despediu. – Já está escuro, e não posso mais garantir que o Distrito Uchiha seja tão seguro quanto era antigamente.

- Você não precisa... – ela tentou recusar.

- Eu faço questão – ele insistiu.

Sakura ainda tentou argumentar, mas ele a olhava firme, com olhos que lhe diziam que ele não seria convencido. Os dois caminharam em silêncio pelo bairro abandonado e pouco iluminado. Embora estivessem a poucos passos de distância, era como se um abismo os separasse. Sakura sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar nisso, eles haviam passado por tanta coisa juntos quando eram genins do mesmo time, e agora ela sabia tão pouco dele. Havia tantas coisas que ela vira em três anos que a fizeram se perguntar o que o Sasuke-kun faria, ou pensaria, se estivesse com ela; tantas novidades que gostaria de repartir com ele, mas que agora pareciam sem sentido, pois aquele que caminhava ao seu lado não era mais o Sasuke-kun que sempre habitara seus pensamentos. Ele estava diferente, ainda mais reservado e com novos amigos; amigos que ele considerara mais apropriados para ajudá-lo em sua vingança...

- Sakura – ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio quando se aproximaram do portal de entrada do Distrito Uchiha –, eu gostaria de lhe perguntar uma coisa.

Ela parou onde estava e virou para encará-lo.

- Quando eu estava no hospital, a Tsunade-sama me pediu para ficar e voltar a formar o nosso antigo time, com você e com o Naruto – ele continuou. – Você concorda com isso? Você acha que podemos voltar a ser um time um dia?

- Se a shishiou achar que nós devemos voltar a formar um time, eu a obedecerei sem reclamar. Ela é a nossa Hokage, afinal – Sakura respondeu.

- Não foi o que quis dizer – ele replicou. – Eu quero saber se você acha que nós voltaremos a ser um time de verdade, uma célula tripla, como o Kakashi-sensei nos ensinou.

Sakura baixou os olhos por um instante. A luz da lua – a única luz no local – refletia numa pequena poça d'água, e ela se lembrou da noite em que ela e Naruto venceram o Kakashi-sensei com seu trabalho em grupo. Ela passara vários dias pensando em como contaria essa história para o Sasuke, perguntando-se se ele ficaria orgulhoso com o quanto ela e o amigo haviam ficado mais fortes. Como ela ainda era ingênua naquela época...

Quando levantou os olhos para ele novamente, havia um pequeno sorriso falso em seu rosto.

- E você, Sasuke? – Sakura respondeu com a pergunta. – Você acha que nós podemos voltar a fazer parte do _seu_ time? Acha que somos fortes o suficiente para você?

Sasuke arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a reação dela. Sem receber uma resposta, Sakura voltou-se para a saída do bairro e recomeçou a caminhar, deixando Sasuke parado atrás dela.

O jovem Uchiha ainda permaneceu um tempo parado, observando a mulher que ele começara a cobiçar deixá-lo sem sequer um cumprimento. Onde estava aquela menina cujos olhos brilhavam cada vez que ele se dirigia a ela? Ela costumava ser apaixonada por ele, ela lhe dissera que o amava uma vez... _Claro_! – concluiu, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. _Só pode ser isso!_

Ele correu até alcançá-la e segurou-a pelo braço. Sakura parou mais uma vez e virou-se para ele.

- Então é isso, não é? – ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo, quando encontrou os olhos dela. – É por isso que você está tão diferente comigo, é esse o motivo dessa máscara fria. Você está com ciúmes!

- O quê? – ela perguntou, indignada. – Do que você está falando?

- Você não pode me enganar, Sakura – ele continuou, o sorriso de vitória crescendo ainda mais em seu rosto. – Você passou todos esses dias fingindo que não se importa mais comigo, mas você está apenas furiosa porque escolhi outro time para me acompanhar depois que deixei o Orochimaru.

Sakura estreitou os olhos.

- Eu não acredito – ela respondeu lentamente, com a voz baixa e furiosa. – Você voltou ainda mais arrogante do que já era.

Deu meia-volta e continuou a seguir seu caminho. Entretanto, como era muito mais rápido, Sasuke a impediu de continuar parando bem a sua frente.

- Você está no meu caminho. – Foi a única coisa que ela disse.

- Eu não vou sair até provar que estou certo – ele a provocou.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes das víboras que você se cercou – ela respondeu.

- Mas você ainda me ama, não é?

Sakura deu um riso falso, virando o rosto para não ser obrigada a encará-lo. Ele a segurou pelos ombros e inclinou a cabeça até o rosto dela, puxando-o pelo queixo até que pudesse olhar para seus olhos verdes e seus lábios se tocassem. Ela se deixou ser beijada, não conseguindo reunir forças para evitar; havia sonhado com aquele momento por tanto tempo que nem sequer acreditava que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Quando se deu conta da real situação entre os dois, tentou empurrá-lo, forçando suas mãos contra o peito dele, mas ele a segurava com força, aprofundando o beijo e fazendo-a desistir da curta tentativa de impedi-lo.

Quando precisaram de ar, ele se afastou; seus olhos a admiravam com um brilho terno, e uma das mãos subiu até o rosto dela, traçando uma linha suave até parar nos lábios ainda molhados.

- Por que você fez isso? – ela perguntou, tentando fingir indignação.

- Você ainda me ama – ele afirmou com um sorriso, tirando a mão que ainda acariciava o rosto dela e dando um passo para trás.

Sakura estreitou os olhos para ele.

- E desde quando isso importou para você? – ela perguntou.

Sasuke fechou o sorriso, o brilho vitorioso no olhar também se apagou, e ele permaneceu em silêncio, envergonhado demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

- Você escolheu a Karin – ela continuou –, não faça com ela o mesmo que fez comigo.

Ele franziu o cenho ao ouvir aquilo, mas quando abriu a boca para protestar, Sakura já estava longe e deixara óbvio que não permitiria mais sua companhia. A única coisa que pode fazer foi observá-la sumir na escuridão das ruas da vila e, depois, voltar para casa, pensativo.

Como Sakura sabia do que acontecera entre ele e Karin? _Claro_, ele concluiu, _agora que as duas estão trabalhando juntas, Karin seria capaz de aproveitar-se daquele erro para fazer Sakura pensar que ainda estamos juntos._

- Chikusho! – murmurou para as ruas abandonadas.

O que será que Sakura sabia, ou achava que sabia sobre ele e Karin? Será que ela acreditaria se lhe dissesse que havia caído num genjutso, que o tempo todo ele achara que era ela quem estava em seus braços? Não, claro que não. Nem mesmo ele as vezes acreditava que fora tão estúpido. E agora que Karin decidira permanecer em Konoha também, ele teria que cuidar para que isso não o afastasse de Sakura ainda mais.

Ele podia ser estúpido a ponto de deixar Sakura escapar por entre seus dedos uma vez, mas não permitiria que isso acontecesse novamente.

**Continua...**

**N.A.:** Obrigada a todos que estão deixando reviews! Vocês não sabem como aqueles alerts alegram o meu dia! XD

Para quem ainda não sabe, consegui postar o cap 9 de "Retorno a Konoha" também, espero ter um cap novo das duas fics semana que vem de novo! Cruzem os dedos!!


	5. O Torneio Chuunin

**Recomeço**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 5:** O Torneio Chuunin

Os exames chuunin começaram na semana seguinte. Sasuke e Naruto passaram pelas duas fases facilmente depois de tantas outras missões mais difíceis que já haviam enfrentado. E exatamente como da outra vez que prestaram o exame, eles ganharam mais um mês para treinarem para a última fase; o torneio que mostraria a força de cada vila ninja aos lordes e senhores feudais, seus futuros clientes.

Desde a noite em que beijara Sakura, Sasuke não falara mais com ela. Ele sabia que não adiantaria insistir com aqueles gélidos olhos verdes enquanto ela ainda acreditasse que ele e Karin estavam juntos. Este era seu maior problema. Ele já havia sugerido várias vezes para Karin que não seria apropriado que ela continuasse hospedada no Distrito Uchiha se fosse morar permanentemente em Konoha, mas ela parecia fingir-se de desentendida, e ele sabia que era isso que estava afastando Sakura dele. A única coisa que o fazia continuar paciente com a garota era a palavra da Hokage de que ele voltaria a formar um time com Naruto e Sakura assim que os dois se tornassem chuunins, e ele não a deixaria se afastar dele quando isso acontecesse. Aliás, ele mesmo se surpreendera como aquele pensamento lhe dava mais forças para treinar, mais ainda que seu antigo desejo de vingança quando estava com o Orochimaru.

Sasuke acordou cedo no dia do torneio e encontrou Juugo cuidando dos jardins outrora abandonados do seu clã. Era incrível como um shinobi com tanto potencial parecia tão satisfeito com os dias de paz que estava vivendo em Konoha, ele até mesmo recusara assistir as lutas com receio que isso pudesse de alguma forma ativar seus instintos mais selvagens. Deixou Juugo entretido com suas tarefas e seguiu para a arena onde seria o torneio com um sorriso confiante no rosto, certo de que só precisava mostrar a Sakura que ainda era um shinobi de Konoha para que seu desejo que refazer o clã Uchiha começasse a se tornar possível.

-----

Sakura caminhava lentamente pelas diversas filas de arquibancadas, tentando encontrar um lugar para conseguir assistir ao torneio. A promessa de uma luta entre o último Uchiha – depois de Sasuke ter retornado de seu treinamento com Orochimaru – e o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi – cujos boatos diziam que agora era capaz de controlar totalmente o monstro dentro dele – fez com que aquele torneio fosse um dos mais concorridos que Sakura presenciara. Dizia-se até que as apostas entre os senhores feudais batiam recordes. Entretanto, da maneira como as chaves foram sorteadas, Sasuke e Naruto só se encontrariam numa luta se os dois se classificassem para a final.

- Sakura! Aqui! – Ino gritou para a amiga, acenando da primeira fileira. Quando Sakura chegou ao lado dela, continuou, com a voz mais baixa: - Eu sabia que você acabaria vindo e guardei um lugar para você.

- Obrigada, Ino – ela agradeceu, assim que se sentou.

- Como você está? Tudo bem? – a loira perguntou, indicando com a cabeça a arena onde os candidatos a chuunin já estavam se apresentando.

- Sim. Por que eu não estaria bem? – Sakura respondeu, olhando para frente, fingindo não entender o gesto da amiga.

- Você sabe do que estou falando, Testuda – Ino ralhou com ela. – Você e o Sasuke... está tudo bem com vocês?

- Não há nada entre nós – ela respondeu. – Ele está morando com a Karin, esqueceu?

- Aff, Sakura! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir para você que eles não estão _morando juntos_. Eu andei sondando enquanto tinha que aturar a lambisgóia no hospital.

Sakura deu um longo suspiro antes de responder:

- Eu não estou interessada na vida dele, Ino. Só estou aqui por causa do nosso time, não fui eu que escolhi ficar no mesmo time dele e do Naruto.

- Humf! – Ino recostou-se na cadeira, cruzando os braços. – Você pode enganar qualquer um na vila com essa história, menos eu. Você sempre foi apaixonada por ele, Sakura, mesmo depois que ele foi embora. Você passou os últimos três anos treinando incansavelmente por causa dele, só para trazê-lo de volta.

- Talvez – ela respondeu, desanimada. – Mas aquele não é o mesmo Sasuke que nós conhecemos, Ino.

- Claro que não! – Ino replicou. – Ele amadureceu, ficou ainda mais forte e mais bonito, se é que isso é possível. – Deu uma cutucada na amiga com o cotovelo. – E agora ele olha para você de uma maneira que faria qualquer uma em Konoha se derreter com aquele olhar.

Com um sorriso vitorioso, Ino observou a amiga baixar a cabeça enquanto suas bochechas coravam.

- Eu não vou admitir ter desistido do Sasuke para você deixá-lo nas mãos daquela quatro-olhos. Se você não vai fazer nada, eu vou...

Mas Ino parou de repente com sua ameaça assim que Sai apareceu na frente das duas.

- Ino, Sakura – ele cumprimentou as duas –, então vocês também vieram ver o traidorzinho mostrar que se arrependeu e pretende voltar a ser um ninja de Konoha?

Ele recebeu apenas um olhar furioso de Sakura como resposta, mas logo em seguida Ino o puxou pelo braço, fazendo-o sentar-se do outro lado dela.

- Venha, eu guardei um lugar para você também – ela disse, virando-se totalmente para ele e ajeitando o cabelo.

Sakura sorriu. Parecia que não era exatamente por causa dela que Ino desistira do Sasuke, mas por causa de outro garoto de pele clara, cabelos escuros e olhos ainda mais intrigantes que sua antiga paixão de infância.

Virando-se para a arena, a primeira luta do dia já estava sendo anunciada; Sasuke lutaria contra um ninja da areia. Foi uma luta rápida e fácil para o ninja da folha, e Sakura se pegou sorrindo quando viu que ele já estava classificado para a próxima fase.

Enquanto o torneio prosseguia, Sakura se perdeu em seus pensamentos, tentando entender o que sentia realmente por aquele que ela sempre se disse apaixonada. Na primeira vez que eles se encontraram depois dos anos de distância, ela não pode acreditar na frieza dele depois de tudo que ela havia lhe confessado quando ele deixara Konoha. Aquilo foi uma facada em seu peito; a simples lembrança daquele dia ainda lhe trazia lágrimas aos olhos, que ela sempre escondia habilmente para parecer forte na frente do Naruto e dos outros.

Depois, quando se encontraram novamente, ele já estava cercado por aqueles que ele julgara dignos de o acompanharem em sua vingança. Sem tomar conhecimento do quanto ela e Naruto treinaram para serem capazes de resgatá-lo do Orochimaru, ele considerara seus antigos companheiros de time um estorvo. Foi quando ela perdeu a última esperança de que, algum dia, ele pudesse sentir por ela o mesmo que ela sempre sentira por ele. Foi quando ela deixou de enxergar em suas lembranças as pequenas dicas de que ele sentisse, mesmo que disfarçado, algum carinho por ela. Foi quando ela teve a certeza que seu amor pelo Sasuke jamais seria correspondido; o genjutso em que Karin lhe prendera, mostrando-lhe cenas dele se declarando para a nova companheira de time, servira apenas para confirmar sua mais triste conclusão.

E então, quando ela menos esperava, quando ela tentava sufocar seu amor de infância, veio aquele beijo tão inesperado quanto desejado. Por mais que ela ainda fingisse estar indignada com a ousadia, não podia enganar a si mesma... Aquele teme beijava muito bem; e mesmo que jamais tivesse beijado outro garoto antes, ela sabia que só ele seria capaz de fazer suas pernas balançarem como balançaram naquele dia.

Depois daquela noite, enquanto fingia evitar a proximidade com o Sasuke, ela aproveitou para especular com Karin se realmente havia um relacionamento entre os dois. Embora a kunoichi fizesse sempre questão de dizer que ainda estava hospedada no Distrito Uchiha, Sakura sabia que Ino estava certa, os dois não eram um casal. Aliás, pelo que sabia através do Juugo, o Sasuke fazia questão de nunca ficar sozinho com ela.

Ela sorriu consigo mesma com aquela idéia e só então percebeu que todas as lutas da primeira fase, inclusive a do Naruto, já haviam acabado, e Sasuke já era chamado para o seu segundo confronto. Ele passou fácil pela segunda fase e, assim que Naruto venceu seu segundo oponente, os senhores feudais se regozijaram com a promessa da luta que tanto almejavam.

Sakura, entretanto, não estava nenhum pouco feliz com o combate que estava por vir. Ela já assistira seus dois companheiros de time lutando e sabia que eles podiam levar aquilo longe demais. Agora que os chakras do Naruto e da Kyuubi eram um só, o manto da raposa facilmente se formaria em volta dele, e ela sabia que se isso acontecesse, a única chance de Sasuke seria usar o selo amaldiçoado e se transformar naquele monstro novamente. Ela se recusava a assistir aquilo mais uma vez e, por isso, deixou a arena assim que a luta começou, ouvindo pelas costas os gritos da multidão, torcendo por um ou pelo outro dos seus dois melhores amigos.

Mas não era apenas ela que temia as conseqüências daquela luta, assim que as primeiras manchas negras começaram a aparecer sob a pele de Sasuke e um fino manto vermelho sobre o contorno de Naruto, a Hokage se levantou de seu lugar e exigiu o final do combate, terminando o torneio em empate. Muitos dos apostadores ficaram furiosos com aquela decisão, mas ninguém se atreveria a contestar uma ordem da Princesa Tsunade e sua famosa força descomunal.

Não demorou muito para que os candidatos que passaram para o nível chuunin fossem anunciados, e muitos gritos foram ouvidos depois dos nomes de Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke. Enquanto os novos chuunins festejavam, o último Uchiha olhava para a enorme platéia apenas para tentar visualizar uma pessoa entre eles, o que era impossível devido à grande distância. Quando a multidão se dispersou, seguindo para o festival que encerrava o torneio, Sasuke observou muitos de seus antigos amigos aproximarem-se de Naruto e festejarem com o colega sua nova conquista.

Eles também o cumprimentavam, mas sem o mesmo entusiasmo com que se dirigiam ao Naruto. Sasuke não os culpava; todos lutaram bravamente para impedir que ele se juntasse ao Orochimaru, mas ele simplesmente os ignorara, acreditando que os ninjas de Konoha não eram bons o suficiente para ele, que jamais ficaria forte o bastante para sua vingança se continuasse ao lado deles. Agora ele era praticamente um estranho dentro da própria vila, as únicas pessoas que o faziam sentir algo parecido com um lar eram o Naruto e a Sakura.

Mas onde estava a kunoichi de cabelos rosados que o fez perceber como fora tolo ao deixar a Vila da Folha? Onde estava a única pessoa que ele fazia questão de receber um sincero cumprimento por sua mais recente conquista?

- Ino-san, Ino-san! – Os berros de Naruto chamando pela kunoichi despertaram Sasuke de seus devaneios. – Você viu a Sakura? Eu achei que ela estaria com você.

- E ela estava – Ino respondeu. – Mas ela sumiu no meio do torneio, e nem me disse para onde iria.

Naruto começou a coçar a cabeça, tentando imaginar onde poderia encontrar a amiga para lhe dar a grande notícia. Sasuke, por outro lado, tinha uma boa idéia do paradeiro de Sakura e saiu rapidamente da arena, deixando Naruto com os demais amigos.

-----

Ela estava exatamente onde ele imaginara. No mesmo banco com a vista para o lago onde eles conversaram pela primeira vez depois que ele voltara à vila. Ele agradeceu silenciosamente por estarem num lugar afastado do festival, poderiam conversar sem interrupções.

Ele aproximou-se do banco, mas não ousou sentar-se ao lado dela depois do que acontecera da última vez que conversaram, um mês atrás. Sakura, entretanto, percebera a presença dele e, depois de alguns segundo de silêncio, começou a falar, fitando o lago a frente deles:

- Sempre que venho aqui, eu olho para aquele lago e lembro do garotinho que sentava lá, sozinho, enquanto as outras crianças brincavam no parquinho aqui atrás.

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha, sem entender por que ela estava dizendo aquilo, mas continuou em silêncio, parado logo atrás dela.

- Era um garoto solitário, e tantas vezes eu quis descer até lá e convidá-lo para brincar... mas nunca tive coragem – ela continuou, sem olhar para trás. – Até o dia que ele foi embora.

- Sakura – Sasuke a interrompeu, não queria voltar a lembrar do seu passado. Estava ali para comemorar sua permanência em Konoha e a volta do time 7.

Sakura ignorou o chamado de Sasuke e continuou:

- Naquele dia eu implorei para que ele ficasse, mas ele não me ouviu. Eu pedi para que ele me levasse junto, mas eu era apenas uma garotinha ingênua e fraca, seria apenas um estorvo...

- Sakura, eu nunca...

Ela levantou a mão, fazendo um gesto para que ele a deixasse prosseguir.

- Então eu decidi que treinaria até ficar forte o suficiente para não ser mais um estorvo, para trazê-lo de volta. E quando eu achava que jamais o veria de novo, eu vinha até aqui, e imaginava aquele garotinho à beira do lago, sozinho, e rezava para que, mesmo longe de casa, ele estivesse bem e em segurança. – Ela fez uma pausa curta, e prosseguiu: - Acho que passei mais tempo aqui que na minha própria casa. É para onde venho quando quero ficar sozinha.

Sasuke não sabia o que dizer, ou fazer. Era a primeira vez que ele entendia o quanto fizera Sakura sofrer, e seu coração ficou apertado com aquela percepção. Naquela época, ele não podia imaginar o quanto era importante para ela, nem tinha idéia de quanto ela significava para ele. Ele realmente achou que estava fazendo o que era melhor para os dois.

- Eu... eu sinto muito – ele conseguiu balbuciar. – Eu só vim aqui para dizer que passei no exame chuunin, que agora podemos voltar a ser um time como antes e treinar para nos tornarmos jounins.

- Por que, Sasuke? – Ela finalmente virou-se para ele, levantando-se do banco e encarando-o. – Por que você faz tanta questão de me dizer que quer permanecer em Konoha, que quer voltar a formar um time comigo e com o Naruto?

- Eu voltei para a vila, não voltei? – ele respondeu, arregalando os olhos, surpreso com a pergunta. – Por que é tão estranho eu querer recomeçar a minha vida de onde parei?

- Porque você não voltou a Konoha por vontade própria – ela respondeu imediatamente. – Porque você foi trazido até aqui, inconsciente, entre a vida e a morte. Você teria voltado se tivesse escolha, Sasuke?

Aquela pergunta era praticamente uma acusação, e Sasuke recuou um passo, incerto de qual seria a resposta sincera.

- Talvez você esteja certa – ele respondeu depois de refletir por alguns instantes. – Talvez eu não voltasse por vontade própria. Mas eu fui trazido até aqui e foi só assim que percebi o quanto precisava voltar, o quanto eu estava errado ao deixar a vila.

- Humf! – Sakura bufou, cruzando os braços e dando as costas para ele. – Você nunca se preocupou comigo ou com o Naruto, não é? Nós ficamos três anos treinando apenas com o objetivo de trazê-lo de volta, e quando o encontramos, você se recusou a vir com a gente. Nós podíamos tê-lo ajudado na sua vingança, mas você nunca confiou em nós. Como vamos saber que você não vai nos abandonar de novo?

- Sakura – Sasuke a chamou, mas ela não se virou. Ele deu passo na direção dela e a segurou pelos ombros, obrigando-a a encará-lo. – Eu só decidi aceitar a oferta do Orochimaru porque sabia que o Itachi estava atrás do Naruto. Eu tentei protegê-lo do meu irmão, mas ainda era muito fraco e falhei.

Os olhos verdes de Sakura brilhavam com as lágrimas que ela se esforçava para não deixar que rolassem pelo seu rosto. Ela queria gritar com ele, xingá-lo por tudo que ele a fizera sofrer com sua ausência e dizer que jamais o perdoaria, mas sua garganta estava apertada, e ela sabia que não conseguiria emitir nenhum som vindo dela.

- Itachi me deixou sozinho; levou meus pais, meus tios, todos que eu amava como minha família – ele continuou. – Não podia permitir que mais uma vez ele me tirasse os dois únicos laços que eu ainda tinha em Konoha, mesmo que eu tivesse que deixá-los em segurança e partir sozinho para enfrentá-lo.

Foi como se um peso fosse tirado do coração de Sakura. Agora ela tinha a certeza que realmente significava alguma coisa para ele, mesmo que não fosse o mesmo amor que ela lhe confessara anos atrás. Num impulso, ela se jogou nos braços dele e o abraçou com força, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem livremente de seus olhos agora.

- Sasuke – ela balbuciou com o rosto enterrado no peito dele –, nós sentimos tanto a sua falta!

Ele levou uma das mãos até os cabelos dela, acariciando-os.

- Eu nunca a abandonei, Sakura – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela. – Jamais deixei de pensar um dia sequer em você.

Ela levantou os olhos para encará-lo, e em poucos instantes, seus rostos se aproximavam. Eles estavam prestes a se beijar, quando outro pensamento cruzou a mente de Sakura.

- E quanto a Karin? – ela perguntou, afastando-se dele antes que seus lábios se tocassem.

Sasuke deu um longo suspiro antes de responder:

- Não sei o que foi que ela lhe disse, mas nunca houve nada entre nós, Sakura.

- Ela não me disse – Sakura replicou. – Ela fez questão de me mostrar as lembranças dela, de vocês dois juntos. Ela tentou usar isso para me derrotar.

- Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que estava preso numa espécie de genjutso?

Sakura estreitou os olhos, olhando desconfiada para ele.

- A Karin pode usar sua percepção do chakra para invadir a mente do seu oponente – ele explicou. – Ela fez com que você tivesse acesso as memórias dela, mas ela também pode entrar na mente de qualquer um que for pego desprevenido. Ela a viu em minha mente e me fez acreditar que era você naquela noite...

- Você não pode estar falando sério.

Sakura não acreditou que Sasuke seria capaz de inventar uma desculpa tão boba, quando percebeu as bochechas dele levemente avermelhadas.

- De qualquer forma – ela continuou –, isso não é da minha conta. Eu só perguntei porque... bem... é estranho ela ainda estar morando no Distrito Uchiha.

Sasuke sorriu e, levando uma mão ao rosto dela, disse:

- Eu cuidarei disso. Não deixarei que ela fique entre nós mais uma vez.

Ele puxou o rosto dela para perto do seu e, desta vez, não deixou que ela fugisse do beijo. Ele explorou os lábios que tanto ansiara, e Sakura finalmente deixou-se esquecer toda a angústia que sentia desde que o Uchiha retornara a sua vida.

Finalmente os dois achavam que estavam em paz, até que uma voz conhecida os fez se separarem:

- Sakura-chan? Sasuke?

- Naruto? – Sakura foi a primeira a falar. – Eu e o Sasuke... nós...

Ela começou a caminhar na direção do amigo, que olhava aturdido para os dois, mas Sasuke a segurou pelo braço, impedindo-a de prosseguir.

- Sakura, deixe que eu falo com o Naruto. Nós te encontramos no festival.

Sakura ainda olhou em dúvida para o Sasuke e depois para o Naruto. Os dois pareciam se encaram sem notar sua presença, e ela decidiu que talvez fosse melhor deixá-los a sós.

-----

**N.A.:** Ufa! Finalmente teve atualização! Já estava com esse cap na cabeça há um tempão, mas não conseguia arranjar tempo para escrever. Acabou ficando um pouquinho mais comprido que os outros, para compensar a demora.

**Continua...**


	6. Naruto versus Sasuke

**Recomeço**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 6:** Naruto versus Sasuke

Os dois acompanharam Sakura com os olhos na penumbra que se formara com o pôr do sol até que ela desaparecesse em direção ao festival. Um silêncio sombrio tomou conta da praça, vazia a não ser pelos dois amigos. Quando se encararam novamente, Sasuke notou os olhos felinos de Naruto.

- Naruto, eu... – ele começou, não suportando aquele olhar.

- Eu a amo, Sasuke – Naruto interrompeu, impedindo-o de acrescentar qualquer outra coisa. – Eu sempre amei a Sakura. Mesmo quando ela dizia para todos em Konoha que me odiava, eu fingia que não era de mim que ela falava e ganhava mais força para continuar treinando e um dia impressioná-la. Mas ela só pensava em você, não é?

Os olhos de Naruto voltaram a ficar azuis, e ele deu alguns passos para frente, parando a poucos centímetros de Sasuke.

- Eu sempre o odiei por isso, teme.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos, dando um passo para trás. Ele sempre soube dos sentimentos de Naruto por Sakura, mas imaginava que os dois poderiam resolver isso amigavelmente. Afinal, além de seu rival, Naruto era, e sempre foi, seu melhor amigo.

- Eu sempre soube que ela jamais seria minha – Naruto continuou, os olhos azuis ainda encarando o amigo. - Mas mesmo assim, eu a amei a ponto de sair à sua procura, capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para trazê-lo de volta... Para não ser obrigado a vê-la chorando por um desgraçado que nunca deu valor a ela.

- Eu precisava partir, Naruto – Sasuke finalmente falou, defendendo-se das acusações do amigo. – Nem você, nem a Sakura poderiam me livrar da maldição do Orochimaru.

- Enquanto eu ainda estava em Konoha, ela chorou todos os dias – Naruto continuou, ignorando os argumentos de Sasuke. – Ela tentou parecer que era forte, fingindo que continuava sua vida treinando com a vovó Tsunade, mas eu sabia que por dentro ela estava chorando... sempre... E tenho certeza que ela continuou chorando, todos os dias, até o dia que o trouxemos de volta.

- Você acha que não foi difícil para mim também, Naruto? – Sasuke respondeu, levantando a voz. – Você acha que eu não senti a falta dela? Do sorriso dela, da voz dela sempre gritando no meu ouvido, do carinho e preocupação dela cada vez que um de nós se machucava? Eu desejei tê-la ao meu lado todos os dias que estive longe de Konoha, mas eu não podia ficar. A única coisa que me restava era fingir que aceitava os planos do Orochimaru e me concentrar na minha vingança.

- Na sua vingança – Naruto repetiu, uma expressão enojada no rosto. – Se você a amasse, ela seria mais importante que a sua vingança.

- Eu a amo, Naruto – Sasuke o desafiou, avançando um passo na direção do amigo. O sharingan ativado. – Eu lamento cada dia que fiquei longe dela e, se preciso, eu lutarei com você por ela.

Naruto bufou.

- Eu não estou aqui para lutar com você, Sasuke – ele respondeu. – Se eu o matasse, isso só a deixaria ainda mais triste e faria ela me odiar de verdade. Eu a amo como uma verdadeira amiga, como uma irmã, Sasuke, você sabe o que é isso? Você sabe o que é ter laços com alguém?

Sasuke estreitou os olhos, seu sharingan vasculhando os movimentos de Naruto, tentando adivinhar suas próximas ações. Foi pego de surpresa, entretanto, pois não foi atacado por um ninjutsu como esperava, mas sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado contra o tronco largo de uma árvore. As mãos de Naruto agarrando sua camisa.

- Faça-a chorar mais uma vez, Sasuke – ele sibilou entre os dentes, seus olhos novamente tomando a forma dos olhos de uma raposa. – Faça-a derrubar uma única lágrima, e então nem mesmo a Hokage será capaz de impedir que a luta de hoje se repita... até o final.

Sasuke o empurrou para longe, libertando-se da intimidação. Naruto simplesmente deu as costas para ele e começou a caminhar em silêncio, as mãos no bolso, afastando-se da praça.

- Naruto – Sasuke o chamou. O loiro parou, mas não se virou para o amigo. – Obrigado.

Sem entender, Naruto franziu o cenho, mas continuou seu passo. Sasuke correu até ele, colocando-se a sua frente, obrigando-o a parar mais uma vez.

- Se eu fizer alguma coisa para magoar a Sakura – ele disse, sério –, você tem o direito de me matar por isso.

Naruto permaneceu em silêncio. Sasuke levantou um braço, pousando sua mão até o ombro do amigo.

- Eu só espero, e acho que a Sakura também, que nós três possamos formar um time novamente.

O canto dos seus lábios se elevaram num sorriso discreto, e Naruto assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo também. Com a afirmação silenciosa do amigo, Sasuke passou a mão que estava no ombro de Naruto pelas suas costas, carregando-o em direção ao festival.

- Então vamos comemorar – Sasuke convidou. – Nós acabamos de nos tornar chuunins.

Naruto deixou que ele o guiasse em silêncio até a rua principal da vila, onde acontecia o festival. Sakura logo percebeu os dois amigos se aproximando e respirou aliviada ao vê-los abraçados; eles continuavam amigos.

- Naruto, Sasuke! – Ela correu até eles. Quando os alcançou, ficou parada, encarando-os com um largo sorriso, mas sem saber o que dizer. – Parabéns! Vocês conseguiram se tornar chuunins! – formulou de repente, ainda sem graça com sua nova situação com Sasuke e Naruto.

- Ei! Finalmente encontrei vocês – a voz do Kakashi-sensei os tirou daquele momento embaraçoso. – Sasuke, Naruto, parabéns! Tenho certeza que vocês logo passarão para o nível jounin se continuarem treinando. E você também, Sakura.

Os três assentiram em silêncio, e o antigo mestre considerou seus ex-alunos com divertimento; todos os três estavam com os rostos vermelhos. Com uma risadinha por trás de sua máscara, ele observou quando Sasuke colocou uma mão sobre a de Sakura, e acrescentou:

- Lamento, mas acho que vou ter que separar o Naruto de vocês. Eu prometi que ia pagar um lámen para ele depois do torneio.

Naruto franziu a testa e pôs uma mão na cabeça, tentando se lembrar de quando Kakashi lhe prometera alguma coisa, até que foi praticamente arrastado para longe pelo sensei.

- Hã... Kakashi-sensei – ele disse depois que já estavam longe da atenção de Sasuke e Sakura –, eu não estou com fome. Acho que já vou voltar para casa.

Kakashi não respondeu nada, apenas observou Naruto se afastar, sem conseguir mais esconder as feições tristes. Era óbvio por que seu ex-aluno não aparentava nenhuma felicidade por ter conseguido se tornar um chuunin ou por finalmente ter conseguido ter trazido seu amigo de volta.

Naruto caminhou de cabeça baixa no caminho em direção a sua casa. Estava cansado de fingir o sorriso largo e queria apenas ficar sozinho um pouco. Ele deveria estar feliz, não apenas por ter passado para o nível chuunin, mas pelos seus dois melhores amigos. Ele sempre soube que ninguém além do Sasuke poderia fazer a Sakura feliz, por isso ele também deveria estar feliz pela amiga, certo? Talvez. Porque no último mês que Sasuke voltara, ela não parecia mais a Sakura de antigamente, que idolatrava o Sasuke-kun. Ele chegou até a ter alguma esperança que ela finalmente olhasse para ele de outra forma, mas então...

Ele virou para trás, num rápido relance na direção onde deixara seus amigos. Ino e Ten-ten conversavam animadamente com Sakura, que estampava um sorriso radiante no rosto. Sem perceber, um sorriso discreto se formou nos lábios dele. Ele não a via sorrir daquele jeito há alguns anos... e como os olhos dela brilhavam; ele jamais fora capaz de fazer os olhos dela brilharem assim. Até mesmo o Sasuke, parado um pouco atrás de Sakura, fingindo que estava irritado com a conversa das garotas, tinha, pela primeira vez desde que Naruto se lembrava, um ar de felicidade no rosto.

Sim, ele deveria mesmo ficar feliz pelos dois. Mas ver seus amigos felizes lhe dava uma sensação de vazio no coração que ele não sabia como lidar, e o fazia querer se afastar dali o mais rápido possível. Continuou a caminhar, afastando-se do festival, mas voltou seu rosto para frente apenas a tempo de perceber que tinha acabado de esbarrar em alguém.

- Naruto-kun? – uma voz doce o chamou baixinho.

Ele olhou para o chão, quando reconheceu a menina em quem tinha acabado de esbarrar e derrubar no chão.

- Hinata-chan? – ele a chamou, esticando um braço para ajudá-la a se levantar. – Me desculpe, eu... eu estava olhando para trás e não vi você.

- Não... não foi nada – ela respondeu, gaguejando. – Eu que estava distraída. O- obrigada – agradeceu assim que ficou de pé novamente.

- Você está bem? – Naruto perguntou quando percebeu o rosto dela todo vermelho. – Você está toda vermelha...

- Eu... eu estou bem, sim – ela respondeu, vacilando com as palavras. – Eu estava, er... voltando para casa...

- Humm... então até mais, Hinata. Eu também estava voltando para casa – ele disse, colocando as mãos no bolso e recomeçando a caminhar.

Hinata continuou parada onde estava, observando o menino de cabelos loiros caminhar de cabeça baixa. Aquele era um Naruto bem diferente do que ela estava acostumada a ver. Depois de alguns minutos gastos juntando forças para gritar, ela o chamou:

- Er... Naruto-kun! - Ele virou-se para ela, fazendo-a ficar ainda mais enrubescida. Sem saber o que fazer com as mãos, ela começou a brincar com os dedos nervosamente enquanto tentava formular uma frase coerente. – Eu... er... eu... ainda não... er...

Naruto começou a olhar curioso para ela. Hinata era tão bonita, mas sempre parecia tão doente quando ele a encontrava, sempre com o rosto tão vermelho...

- Parabéns! – ela finalmente disse. – Eu achei que você... er... lutou muito bem... er... hoje.

Foi o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro de Naruto naquela noite. Aqueles olhos perolados pareciam tão sinceros que ele não podia deixar de sorrir, o coração parecendo um pouquinho menos pesado depois do elogio de Hinata. De repente, ele se lembrou de uma coisa que Sakura havia lhe gritado num dia de treinamento e, um pouco sem graça, respondeu:

- Er... obrigado, Hinata-chan. – Com uma das mãos coçando a cabeça, continuou: - Eu... er... nunca te agradeci por ter cuidado de mim quando estava no hospital...

A voz de Naruto fez com que os olhos de Hinata se levantassem até encontrar os dele.

- Não foi nada... Eu... er... Eu preciso voltar para casa. Adeus... er... Naruto-kun.

Ela deu meia volta e começou a caminhar, mas Naruto correu até ela, segurando-a pelo braço para que ela parasse.

- Espere! Já está escuro. Eu acompanho você até a sua casa.

Hinata sentiu que estava prestes a desmaiar quando ele chegou tão perto dela, mas desta vez ela respirou fundo e lutou contra toda sua timidez para continuar ao lado dele. Parecia que seu coração ia explodir de tão forte que batia em seu peito, seus olhos brilhavam intensamente e, assim que sentiu que voltava a controlar seu corpo, ela o respondeu com um belo sorriso:

- O- obrigada.

Naruto devolveu o sorriso, e os dois começaram a caminhar lado a lado em direção ao distrito do clã Hyuuga. Eles caminharam em silêncio o tempo todo; Hinata de cabeça baixa, mas a cada minuto, levantava os olhos para o rosto de Naruto e deixava um sorriso bobo tomar conta de seus lábios.

O loiro também caminhava fitando o chão, tentando entender os acontecimentos daquele dia. Agora ele era um chuunin, ele e o Sasuke... ele, o Sasuke e a Sakura... o time sete estava finalmente de volta. Mas a Sakura... a sua Sakura... agora ela era a Sakura do Sasuke. Virou o rosto para o lado e encontrou os olhos de Hinata, de repente eles o fizeram lembrar dos olhos da Sakura quando ela encarava o Uchiha. Foi um breve instante, e ela voltou a encarar o chão com as bochechas avermelhadas.

Os dois chegaram no portal que indicava a entrada no distrito, e Hinata parou, voltando-se para Naruto.

- Er... obrigada, Naruto-san.

Ela deu meia volta e continuou seu caminho, enquanto Naruto observava a herdeira do clã Hyuuga se afastar lentamente. Por um momento, ele pensou em chamá-la de volta, mas não lhe ocorreu nada que pudesse dizer a ela. Assim que ela sumiu pelas ruas do seu distrito, ele pegou o caminho para a sua casa, desejando poder ter a companhia dela por mais aqueles minutos.

-----

**N.A.:** Ufa! Finalmente mais um cap postado XD – Espero que tenham gostado da conversa entre os dois.

Ah... e esse também foi um presente para todos que pediram um pouquinho mais de NaruHina! – Uma forma de agradecer às maravilhosas reviews que recebi!

PS: Para quem também está acompanhando "Retorno a Konoha", por favor, não desistam da fic. Eu não desisti dela, não se preocupem! Só estava com pouco tempo para escrever e precisava pensar um pouco mais sobre como continuar – ela já está quase acabando! Espero ter um novo cap logo, logo :)

**Continua...**


	7. Vingança

**Recomeço**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 7:** Vingança

- Sasuke, não!

Sakura tentava em vão impedir os avanços do seu namorado; uma tarefa que exigia muita força de vontade. Cada vez que ele a beijava era como se uma carga enorme de eletricidade atravessasse seu corpo, fazendo-a esquecer-se de qualquer pensamento racional. Sem contar que ela jamais imaginara que ele tivesse mãos tão habilidosas, que ficavam cada dia mais atrevidas.

Mas eles estavam no meio de uma missão; a primeira missão deles depois que se tornaram jounins. Como Tsunade-sama previra, Sasuke e Naruto não tiveram muitos problemas para passarem rapidamente pelo nível chuunin, e Sakura também passara com sucesso pelas provas.

Agora, Sai e Naruto estavam montando acampamento para descansarem durante a noite, enquanto ela e Sasuke se prontificaram a procurar lenha para uma fogueira. Mas eles já tinham saído há muito tempo, e os outros dois poderiam ficar preocupados. E foi a idéia de que os companheiros de time pudessem estar assistindo àquela cena que a deu forças para interromper aqueles beijos tão deliciosos.

- Sasuke... – ela repetiu, segurando as mãos dele para que elas não avançassem mais sob sua blusa –, eles podem vir atrás de nós a qualquer momento. Nós já demoramos muito só para pegar um pouco de lenha...

Com um suspiro de desapontamento, Sasuke afastou seus lábios dos dela, fitando o rosto da namorada com seus olhos negros brilhantes.

- Você tem razão – ele respondeu mal humorado, ainda segurando-a pela cintura. – Aqueles dois são idiotas o bastante para não entenderem quando alguém quer um pouco de privacidade. Principalmente o _Dobe_.

Sakura sorriu. Realmente, depois que o time 7 voltara à ativa, Naruto estava tão feliz que parecia não entender que os três não precisavam estar juntos o tempo todo...

- Então vamos voltar – ela disse, desvencilhando-se dos braços do namorado e andando na direção do acampamento.

Mas Sasuke não a deixou seguir em frente; segurou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a dar meia volta e encará-lo novamente.

- Sakura... – ele sussurrou quando chegou bem perto do ouvido dela. – Eu não agüento mais passar todas essas noites ao seu lado e não poder fazer nada...

Ela sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha; Sasuke tinha o poder de fazer isso com ela. O hálito quente dele em seu ouvido a provocava com as palavras, e ela sentia aquele frio na barriga que sempre deixava suas pernas bambas.

- Sasuke, eu nunca... – ela começou a murmurar, mas então se interrompeu, sentindo que ficava ainda mais vermelha.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo ternamente para ela.

– Você sabe que eu não quero que seja assim – ela continuou, um pouco tímida -, escondida na floresta, com medo que alguém nos veja e...

Ele a calou com um beijo casto em seus lábios.

- Eu sei, Sakura – respondeu após o beijo. – Eu já disse que espero até você sentir que é isso mesmo o que quer.

Sakura levantou a cabeça e seus olhos verdes encaram os negros profundamente. Ela lia a sinceridade e o desejo dele naqueles olhos. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia um aperto no coração, uma sensação constante e incômoda de que aquilo que estava vivendo era uma ilusão, que logo ela acordaria e estaria sozinha novamente, esperando pelo dia que Sasuke retornaria a Konoha.

- Venha – ele a chamou calmamente, despertando-a de suas dúvidas –, vamos encontrar os dois dobes.

Eles voltaram para o ponto onde Naruto e Sai já haviam montado o acampamento, e o time pode então fazer uma leve refeição e descansar para continuar seu caminho no dia seguinte.

Sasuke pareceu adormecer rapidamente, junto com Naruto e Sai; seu saco de dormir colocado ao lado da namorada, de modo que pudessem continuar de mãos dadas, mesmo dormindo. Sakura, entretanto, ainda permanecia acordada até a madrugada avançar, como todas as noites. Enquanto observava Sasuke dormir, iluminado apenas pela lua acima deles, ela refletia por que ainda tinha tantas dúvidas sobre ele.

Talvez fosse por causa da Karin; mesmo depois que todos na vila já comentavam sobre o namoro dos dois, a kunoichi ainda insistia em permanecer no Distrito Uchiha, e parecia que passava todas as suas horas de folga procurando pelo Sasuke. Aquilo era o que mais irritava Sakura, a ponto de fazê-la gastar tardes inteiras com Ino, imaginando terríveis formas de expulsar a rival de sua vila. Mas eram apenas brincadeiras entre as duas amigas, ela jamais faria uma cena de ciúme na frente do Sasuke, jamais deixaria ele pensar que ela ainda era aquela garotinha que ele conhecera antes de partir. Além disso, ela tinha que admitir que as habilidades de Karin com o chakra eram únicas, e o hospital de Konoha perderia uma grande ajuda se um dia ela decidisse abandonar a vila.

Talvez a presença de Karin fosse apenas uma desculpa. Qualquer um que visse Sasuke e Karin juntos saberia que ele jamais a trocaria pela antiga companheira do Time Hebi. Ele sempre fazia questão não ficar muito próximo ou mesmo sozinho com sua hóspede, principalmente depois que ele e Sakura começaram a namorar. Remexendo-se nas suas noites em claro, Sakura concluíra que tinha apenas personificado em Karin sua maior angústia: o medo de perder Sasuke mais uma vez.

O céu já começava a clarear quando Sakura finalmente se rendeu ao sono. Sem perceber, sua mão segurava a mão de Sasuke fortemente, fazendo-o despertar. Isto também havia se transformado numa rotina para ele quando estavam em missão; acordar no início da alvorada e ouvir Sakura lhe implorando em seus sonhos para que ele não a abandonasse. Não havia muito que fazer, a não ser tomá-la em seus braços, tomando o cuidado para não acordá-la, e permanecer ao lado dela até que seu sono voltasse a ficar tranqüilo. Ele também lamentava os anos que ficaram separados, mas jamais expressara isso com palavras; esperava que Sakura compreendesse com o tempo e, assim, suas dúvidas também esvaeceriam.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Os quatro companheiros estavam há mais de uma semana longe de Konoha em sua missão quando finalmente voltaram ao país do fogo. Todos queriam chegar o mais rápido possível em casa e concordaram em não acampar naquela noite e continuar seu caminho até a vila.

Já era madrugada quando atravessaram os portões de Konoha. Naruto foi o primeiro a se despedir dos amigos, seguindo para sua casa, desejando apenas chegar na sua confortável cama. Quando o loiro os deixou, Sai virou-se para Sakura:

- Já está tarde, Sakura. Eu acompanho você até sua casa.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Sasuke estreitou os olhos para o ninja que ele ainda não admitia ter sido escolhido como seu substituto.

- Não precisa se incomodar, Sai. Eu levo a Sakura até em casa.

Sai o considerou com um sorriso inexpressivo e depois respondeu:

- Mas sua casa é do outro lado da vila, e eu não vou precisar me desviar muito do meu caminho...

- Eu já disse que não precisa se incomodar – Sasuke o cortou, elevando o tom de voz.

- Sai – Sakura resolveu que já era hora de se intrometer, antes que os dois chamassem a atenção das casas adormecidas –, não precisa se incomodar comigo. Eu vou com o Sasuke – ela completou com um sorriso.

Sai ainda pareceu em dúvida, olhando ora para Sakura, ora para Sasuke. Entretanto, a cara feia do Uchiha o fez decidir por tomar o seu caminho sozinho, dando as costas para os dois após um leve aceno de cabeça.

- O que aquele inseto pensa que está fazendo? Dando em cima da minha namorada, na minha frente? – Sasuke resmungou depois que Sai já estava longe.

- Na verdade – Sakura respondeu, rindo –, acho que ele queria me perguntar alguma coisa sobre a Ino. Ele esteve tentando conversar comigo toda a semana, mas você nunca nos deixava a sós por tempo suficiente.

Sasuke olhou feio para a namorada.

- Eu não confio nele – resmungou novamente.

Sakura continuou rindo, sentindo uma sensação totalmente nova ao vê-lo com ciúmes dela. Quando estavam sozinhos, Sasuke era o namorado mais doce e carinhoso que uma garota poderia querer, mas durante seus treinamentos ou quando estavam em alguma missão, ele se transformava no mesmo Sasuke de anos atrás, falando o mínimo necessário, fingindo ignorá-la para se concentrar em seu alvo. Ela estava acostumada ao jeito dele de fazer-se de durão na frente dos outros, entretanto, esta era a primeira vez que ele enfrentava alguém por causa dela. E ela quase sentiu que estava nas nuvens.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, sem entender o sorriso e o brilho nos olhos dela.

- Nada – ela respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

Sasuke ainda a considerou por alguns instantes, admirando os belos olhos e o sorriso daquela que ele escolhera para um dia ajudá-lo a reconstituir o seu clã. Ao sentir a brisa gelada da madrugada, passou um braço pelas costas dela e a fez virar-se em direção a sua casa.

- Vamos – ele disse. – Já está tarde e eu prometi que a deixaria em casa, sã e salva.

Mas Sakura não o acompanhou. Permaneceu parada em seu lugar, e quando Sasuke virou para ver o que estava acontecendo, ela começou a balbuciar:

- Eu... er... Já está tarde e meus pais provavelmente estão dormindo...

- E...? – Sasuke perguntou, um sorriso malicioso querendo se formar em seu rosto.

- Bem... – ela continuou, um pouco atrapalhada. – Eu pensei que... talvez... Se eu os acordasse a essa hora, poderia deixá-los preocupados e...

Ela parou de falar, sem saber como continuar.

- Você pode vir comigo, então – Sasuke a socorreu, fingindo-se de desentendido.

Sakura respirou aliviada por não precisar terminar de formular aquela frase, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha quando assentiu com a cabeça. Sasuke sorriu em resposta, divertindo-se com a timidez dela. O rosto vermelho realçava ainda mais seus olhos brilhantes e o cabelo rosado e sedoso que ele tanto adorava acariciar. Ele deu um passo na direção dela, ficando o mais próximo possível sem chegar a tocá-la, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Você tem certeza?

Sakura apenas assentiu com um sorriso tímido no rosto, e Sasuke sorriu de volta, beijando-a levemente nos lábios e voltando a pousar um braço nas costas dela, conduzindo-a até o Distrito Uchiha.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Sakura acordou com um coro de pássaros aos seus ouvidos. Assim que se lembrou de onde estava e do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, recusou-se a abrir os olhos, desejando que aquela sensação gostosa jamais a deixasse. Ela inspirou profundamente, estava envolvida pelo cheiro dele... no travesseiro, nos lençóis... Ela estava com medo que aquilo tivesse sido só um sonho, mas conforme seus sentidos despertavam, ela concluía satisfeita que era tudo bem real.

- Eu nunca mais vou deixar você, Sakura...

Com um sorriso, ela lembrou das palavras que ele sussurrara enquanto a abraçava fortemente antes dela entregar-se ao sono. Ele a tinha levado até as nuvens, mais de uma vez, e depois a embalara num sono tão tranqüilo, como ela não tinha em anos, desde que ele a deixara em Konoha.

Com aquele pensamento, ela finalmente percebera que não tinha mais os braços dele em sua cintura, e resolveu abrir os olhos. Não havia nenhum sinal do Sasuke no quarto, e ela sentiu o coração acelerar. Sentou-se na cama, especulando se deveria levantar e sair a procura dele ou simplesmente voltar para casa. Aos poucos, ela estava descobrindo que ser a namorada de Uchiha Sasuke era uma tarefa complicada, principalmente quando precisava adivinhar o que se passava naqueles olhos tão indefinidos.

Vozes vindas de fora do quarto a fizeram relaxar por um instante. Sasuke não havia desaparecido, deixando-a sozinha para despertar e voltar para sua própria casa. Provavelmente ele estava preparando um belo café da manhã para surpreendê-la e... _"Não seja ingênua, Sakura. O Sasuke pode não ser aquele shinobi frio que ele quer que todos pensem, mas ele também não mudou tanto assim."_

Uma segunda voz atingiu seus ouvidos, desta vez fazendo-a gelar. Ele estava falando com a Karin! O que aquela oferecida estava fazendo na casa dele, no início da manhã? Já estava na hora dela mostrar que seja lá que relação nojenta _aquelazinha_ teve com o Sasuke, ele estava com ela agora, e os dois formavam um casal, e que ela não desistiria do Sasuke por causa de uma quatro-olhos que não se enxerga.

Os xingamentos e as idéias de vingança que ela discutia quase todos os dias com a Ino passaram voando em sua cabeça. Ela teve que se controlar para não sair correndo do quarto e usar sua super força naquela vadia. Felizmente, seu raciocínio lógico falou mais alto, e uma outra idéia se formou em sua cabeça.

Procurando no chão, ela encontrou as roupas que ela e Sasuke estavam usando na noite anterior espalhadas por todo o quarto. Vasculhando as coisas dele mais atentamente com o olhar, descobriu uma camisa branca e larga que, no corpo dela, pareceria mais um vestido. Minutos depois, Sakura entrava na cozinha do Uchiha vestindo apenas aquela camisa.

Sasuke e Karin pararam de falar instantaneamente. Sakura conseguiu identificar um brilho malicioso no olhar dele enquanto a admirava com uma sobrancelha levantada, e ela teve que se concentrar para não corar na frente da sua rival. A camisa branca semi-transparente deixava sua silhueta evidente, e a abertura por onde ela sempre admirara o peito definido dele agora insinuava os seios levemente cobertos.

- Oh, desculpem-me – ela disse de maneira inocente. – Eu não sabia que você tinha visitas, Sasuke.

Karin podia até fingir que não se importava com a presença de Sakura, mas o olhar que Sasuke dirigia a namorada não deixava dúvidas de qual das duas mulheres ele desejava. As duas travaram uma guerra de olhares, mas Karin teve que aceitar a derrota, deixando a casa do Uchiha murmurando simplesmente que precisava sair para o hospital.

Sakura acompanhou sua antagonista com o olhar e a expressão séria, até que mais nenhuma sombra fosse vista. Quando encontrasse com Ino novamente, ela teria que admitir: a vingança era muito melhor quando provada vagarosamente.

Sasuke virou-se na direção dos olhos dela e depois voltou a encará-la.

- O que foi isso? – ele perguntou, com um misto de dúvida e divertimento na voz.

Sakura virou o rosto bruscamente para ele, assustada, e tentou explicar:

- Eu... er... não sabia que você estava com visi...

- Sakura – ele a interrompeu, sério. – Você é uma péssima mentirosa.

Ela mordeu os lábios, sentindo o rosto enrubescer quando ele começou a andar em sua direção. Ela tentou recuar, mas logo sentiu a parede em suas costas, impedindo-a de prosseguir. Ele parou apenas quando um simples passo os separava e a avaliou de um jeito que a fazia sentir suas pernas fraquejarem, fazendo-a agradecer pela parede que a mantinha em pé.

- Estou vendo que essa camisa fica bem melhor em você que em mim – ele começou, um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Sakura sentiu seu rosto arder ainda mais, como ela odiava o modo como ficava vermelha tão facilmente perto dele.

- E você não tem idéia de como fica sexy com esse rosto vermelho – Sasuke continuou, como se tivesse ouvido os pensamentos dela.

Ela fechou os olhos e deixou que ele a beijasse, levantando-a no ar e carregando-a até o quarto novamente. Parecia que ela ainda daria mais uma volta pelas nuvens antes de voltar para casa.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**N.A.:** Obrigada a todas as reviews! Elas têm sido realmente estimulantes. Entretanto, tenho que dedicar esse cap a Mye-chan e sua belíssima fic "_Sweet Temptation_". Recomendo a todos os fãs de SasuSaku, principalmente àqueles que, como eu, andam com bloqueio para escrever:)

**Continua...**


	8. A Primavera da Juventude

**Recomeço**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 8:** A Primavera da Juventude

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Sakura caminhava lentamente em direção ao escritório da Hokage. Como tinham acabado de voltar de uma missão, era o dia de folga do Time 7, mas mesmo assim ela queria saber novidades sobre os pergaminhos que haviam recuperado do último esconderijo do Orochimaru. Sua mestra tinha certeza que eles trariam informações importantes para que elas conseguissem finalizar a cura para o Juugo e, talvez, para os demais portadores do selo amaldiçoado.

Era uma tarde quente e fresca de início de primavera, e as flores que lhe davam o nome começavam a florir em abundância nos arredores da cidade. Ela gostava de caminhar pela vila em dias tranqüilos assim, principalmente depois que não precisava mais se preocupar com o paradeiro do Sasuke; ele estava de volta, em segurança e ao lado dela. Ela ponderou se deveria voltar ao Distrito Uchiha depois que o deixara pela manhã, mas concluiu com um sorriso divertido que ele e o Naruto provavelmente estavam aproveitando a tarde de folga para mais um treinamento onde tentariam provar quem era o mais forte. Ela os encontraria na barraca de lámen mais tarde.

- Ah... aí está você, Testuda!

Sakura parou de andar assim que sentiu a mão da amiga segurando o seu braço.

- E então? – Ino perguntou assim que ela se virou, um brilho malicioso nos olhos azuis. – O Vingador Uchiha é realmente tudo aquilo que aparenta ou...?

Ino deixou a pergunta no ar, com um leve sorriso no rosto. Sakura desviou os olhos verdes da amiga e sentiu seu rosto enrubescer.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Ino – respondeu, finjindo-se de desentendida.

- Ora, Sakura! Você não me engana! – ela ralhou com a amiga. – Eu sei muito bem que você não dormiu em casa em hoje.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, mas então se recompôs para responder à amiga, gaguejando:

- Nós... nós estávamos numa missão. Só chegamos hoje cedo.

- Não foi o que o Sai me disse – Ino replicou, cruzando os braços e observando Sakura atentamente. – Eu encontrei com ele hoje de manhã, e ele me disse que vocês chegaram de madrugada. Então eu passei na sua casa, e a sua mãe me disse que vocês ainda não tinham voltado.

Sakura mordeu os lábios, indecisa do que responder. Ino lhe deu um sorriso vitorioso e continuou:

- E então, Testuda? Você vai me contar ou não?

- Eu não vou lhe dizer nada aqui, no meio da rua, Porquinha – ela respondeu com a voz baixa, continuando seu caminho e puxando Ino com ela.

As duas caminharam em silêncio, até chegarem numa área mais tranqüila. Ino não agüentou de curiosidade e obrigou Sakura a sentar-se num banco, onde as duas podiam conversar a vontade.

- Agora trate de falar – ela ordenou. – Eu estava certa, não estava? Você e o Sasuke ontem... você sabe...

- Isso não é da sua conta, Porquinha – Sakura respondeu, desviando os olhos da amiga. – Você está ficando pior que o Jiraya-sama!

Ino abriu um sorriso.

- Então eu estava certa – afirmou. – Esse brilho no olhar te entregou, Testuda. É a primeira vez que vejo você tão feliz, mesmo depois que vocês começaram a namorar.

A loira observou o rosto de Sakura corar mais uma vez naquela tarde, ficando quase da mesma cor que os cabelos.

- Finalmente você decidiu que pode confiar nele – ela continuou -, que ele não vai mais abandonar Konoha.

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu.

- Ele prometeu que jamais me abandonaria novamente – respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

As duas amigas se abraçaram. Ino estava realmente satisfeita pela Sakura, ela havia observado de perto a angústia da amiga durante os anos que Sasuke estivera escondido com o Orochimaru e sabia que ela só seria feliz ao lado do Uchiha.

- Mas o que você está fazendo em Konoha? – Sakura perguntou quando as duas se soltaram. – Eu pensei que seu time estava numa missão em Suna.

- E devíamos estar! – Ino respondeu, indignada. – Mas o Shikamaru e a Temari brigaram de novo e a Tsunade-sama acabou mandando outro time.

- Não acredito! – Sakura respondeu, interessada nas últimas fofocas. – Eles formavam um casal tão bonito.

- Ah, Sakura, você conhece aqueles dois. Amanhã ou depois eles estão de volta. Eu e o Chouji apostamos que na próxima reconciliação, ele a pede em casamento.

- Mas isso não é bom para você – Sakura a provocou com um olhar malicioso. – Se os dois se casarem, o Shikamaru não vai mais fazer tanta questão de ir para Suna, e você não verá mais o Gaara-sama com tanta freqüência.

- Aff, Testuda! O Gaara já é passado. É muito complicado namorar o Kazekage – Ino respondeu. – Eu já deixei o Sasuke para você porque não gosto de homens complicados!

- Sei... – Sakura continuou, cínica. – E você acha que um ex-integrante da ANBU raiz é uma pessoa extremamente fácil de se relacionar...

A loira deu um longo suspiro, olhando para o horizonte, e então respondeu:

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer com ele. O Sai está sempre me dizendo coisas tão bonitas... mas sempre com aquela expressão indefinida no rosto. Eu nunca sei se ele está falando sério ou apenas brincando comigo com aquele sorriso falso.

Sakura franziu o cenho, tentando imaginar o Sai falando alguma coisa gentil para alguma garota. Mas então lembrou que vira Ino e ele várias vezes juntos quando estavam de folga. Se Sai gostava da companhia da loira de olhos azuis, é porque realmente estava começando a sentir alguma coisa por ela.

- Você tem que ter paciência com o Sai – Sakura a aconselhou. – Afinal, ele não sabe lidar muito bem com os sentimentos. E num nível muito pior que o Sasuke ou o Gaara – acrescentou, rindo.

- Acho que você tem razão – ela riu também. – Eu sou péssima para escolher namorados...

As duas foram interrompidas quando o assunto da conversa apareceu bem a frente delas. Sai segurava um livro na mão e parecia confuso.

- Ino-san – ele a chamou, mas depois se corrigiu: - Ino.

Ela o encarou profundamente, deixando-o ainda mais confuso.

- Eu... eu estava lendo este livro e... bem... tem uma coisa que não entendi aqui.

- E o que é? – ela perguntou delicadamente, interessada no que ele tinha a lhe mostrar.

- Bem – Sai começou –, aqui diz que quando duas pessoas se gostam muito, uma maneira de mostrar seus sentimentos é através de um beijo.

- Sim – Ino assentiu –, e qual é o problema?

- Bom, é que... quando eu estou com você, é diferente de estar com a Sakura-san ou a Hinata-san. E quando eu estou sozinho em casa, às vezes, eu acho que tenho vontade de vê-la novamente.

Ele disse tudo aquilo numa entonação só, sem tirar o sorriso falso do rosto. Sakura apenas observou, feliz pelos dois amigos. Sai parecia estar realmente tentando melhorar suas habilidades sociais, e a Ino estava com aquele olhar que só os apaixonados possuíam.

- E por isso eu fiquei em dúvida – Sai continuou, depois de uma pequena pausa. – Eu gostaria de beijá-la, mas não sei se isso seria apropriado...

No mesmo instante, Ino pulou do banco onde estava sentada para os braços dele, impedindo-o de continuar falando com um beijo. Sakura achou melhor deixar os dois a sós, afinal, Ino parecia ter um jeito muito peculiar de ensinar traquejo social ao Sai.

Ela estava quase chegando ao escritório da Hokage quando Shizune apareceu correndo, chamando pelo nome dela.

- Sakura! Eu sei que é o seu dia de folga, mas você precisa ir até o hospital.

- O que aconteceu, Shizune?

- O Neji-san – ela respondeu, respirando com dificuldade por causa da corrida. – Ele foi trazido por um grupo de médicos ninja. Parece que foi atacado e chegou aqui quase sem chakra.

- E onde está a Tsunade-sama? – ela perguntou, assustada e preocupada com o estado de saúde dele.

- Ela e a Karin já entraram em cirurgia – Shizune respondeu –, mas a shishiou pediu para que você ficasse alerta, caso ela precise de reforços.

- É tão grave assim?

Shizune apenas assentiu com a cabeça, permanecendo em silêncio. Entendendo que sua mestra podia precisar dela a qualquer momento, Sakura saiu correndo em direção ao hospital. Assim que chegou, foi conduzida imediatamente para a sala de cirurgia onde Neji estava. Tsunade e Karin estavam concentradas nos procedimentos de cura, mas ela logo percebeu que sua mestra precisaria de ajuda em pouco tempo.

Os ferimentos de Neji não eram tão graves quanto Sakura imaginara, e logo que começou a ajudar Tsunade com o seu chakra, o ninja começou a manifestar melhoras. Em pouco tempo, Sakura e Karin deixavam a sala de cirurgia, enquanto Tsunade ainda dava ordens para os enfermeiros sobre os cuidados pós-operatórios.

Foi estranho trabalhar ao lado de Karin depois do que tinha acontecido de manhã, e as duas permaneceram num silêncio constrangedor por um bom tempo depois que deixaram Tsunade. Assim que Sakura tinha acabado de se arrumar, trocando as roupas que usara na cirurgia para suas roupas normais, Karin a chamou antes que ela pudesse alcançar a saída.

- Acho que você vai gostar de saber que eu falei com a Tsunade-sama hoje de manhã.

Sakura voltou-se para ela, com uma sobrancelha levantada em sinal de dúvida, segurando a porta entreaberta.

- Eu vou deixar o hospital – ela continuou – e a vila. Não vou mais importunar o Sasuke ocupando uma das casas da família dele.

Sakura desistiu de sair e fechou a porta novamente. Deu alguns passos na direção de Karin, e então falou:

- Eu realmente não me importo se você vai ou não deixar a vila. Mas eu pensei que você gostasse de trabalhar aqui no hospital.

Karin não respondeu imediatamente. Ela desviou os olhos de Sakura, encarando a porta fechada que separava a ante-sala onde estavam da sala onde a cirurgia de Neji acabara de ocorrer.

- Quando estava com o Orochimaru-sama, minha sensibilidade ao chakra era útil para cuidar dos prisioneiros dele. Eu era enviada em missões para identificar e capturar novas cobaias com potencial para as experiências dele. Jamais imaginei que poderia usar meus jutsus para salvar vidas também...

Sakura a considerou por um momento. Ela sempre odiara a Karin por causa da constante rivalidade entre as duas pelo Sasuke, mas agora que ela não lhe fazia mais nenhuma ameaça, passou a enxergar a kunoichi do som com outros olhos. Ela não conhecia a história da Karin, mas realmente parecia que ela havia encontrado em Konoha algo que nunca tivera com o Orochimaru e que se adaptara muito bem a essa nova realidade.

- Você sabe que, mesmo com a cirurgia, o Neji-san ainda vai precisar da sua ajuda para se recuperar totalmente – Sakura argumentou. – Sem você aqui, para monitorar a resposta do chakra dele ao tratamento, essa cirurgia foi inútil.

Karin virou-se para encarar Sakura e estava prestes a responder quando a porta da sala de cirurgia se abriu.

- Sakura – Tsunade a chamou assim que entrou na ante-sala –, eu sei que é seu dia de folga, mas gostaria que você me acompanhasse. Tenho algumas novidades sobre o caso do Juugo. – Voltando o olhar para Karin, ela ordenou: - Karin, você pode acompanhar Hyuuga Neji até o quarto? Gostaria que você monitorasse as reações dele até eu voltar, aí poderemos continuar aquela nossa conversa.

As duas kunoichis assentiram a cabeça perante as ordens de sua mestra, e Sakura a seguiu, deixando Karin sozinha. Ainda no hospital, numa sala reservada para a Hokage, Sakura foi a primeira a receber a notícia que, graças aos últimos pergaminhos recuperados de Orochimaru, uma espécie de antídoto contra os efeitos do chakra no corpo de Juugo fora desenvolvido pela própria Tsunade ainda pela manhã, e ela esperava poder testá-lo no mesmo dia. Para isso, Juugo deveria ser internado e seus sinais vitais monitorados no hospital.

- Eu já avisei o Sasuke – Tsunade continuou com sua explicação. – Ele deve acompanhar o Juugo caso precisemos do Sharingan se ele se descontrolar.

- Eu entendo – Sakura respondeu. – Eu ficarei por aqui caso precise da minha ajuda.

- Obrigada, Sakura – a Hokage agradeceu e dispensou sua pupila.

Enquanto Sasuke e Juugo não chegavam ao hospital, ela pensou em verificar como Neji estava reagindo à cirurgia e começou a caminhar em direção ao quarto do Hyuuga, quando ouviu uma voz gritando seu nome logo atrás dela.

- Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!

Ela virou para trás com os olhos estreitos de raiva.

- Naruto! – ela o repreendeu, com a voz baixa, mas severa. – Isto aqui é um hospital. Pare de gritar!

- Ah... desculpa, Sakura-chan – ele respondeu, levando a mão a nuca. – Mas é que eu vi a Hinata correndo para cá e... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ela está bem?

- A Hinata? – Sakura refletiu. – Ah, claro! Ela deve ter vindo por causa do Neji-san. Ele foi atacado durante uma missão e teve que passar por uma cirurgia muito arriscada. Mas já está tudo bem, você não precisa se preo-

Ela parou de falar assim que percebeu que o loiro já tinha saído correndo. Encontrou-o no final do corredor, perguntando para algumas enfermeiras onde ficava o quarto de Hyuuga Neji.

- Naruto! – Sakura o censurou mais uma vez, agarrando-o pelo braço e arrastando-o junto com ela. – Eu estava justamente indo para lá. Por que você não esperou eu terminar de falar?

Mas ela não obteve nenhuma resposta. Assim que viu Hinata sentada na sala de espera, Naruto se desvencilhou da amiga e correu até onde a jovem Hyuuga estava.

- Hinata-chan, você está bem? Eu vi você entrando correndo no hospital, mas a Sakura disse que você deve ter vindo saber notícias do Neji e... e...

Ele começou a falar tudo aquilo de uma vez só, sem parar para respirar, mexendo os braços para todos os lados.

- Na- Naruto-kun... – Hinata tentou interrompê-lo, só conseguindo quando ele mesmo teve que parar porque havia perdido o fôlego. – Vo- você veio aqui só por... er... por minha causa?

Os olhos perolados estavam com um brilho que fez Naruto pensar que ficavam ainda mais lindos, mas logo em seguida suas pálpebras se fecharam, escondendo-os.

- Ahhh! Sakura-chan! – Naruto berrou no mesmo instante. – A Hinata-chan está doente, ela.. ela...

- Cala a boca, seu baka – Sakura interveio, abanando Hinata. – Ela só desmaiou por sua causa!

- O quê? – Naruto perguntou, franzindo a testa e voltando a coçar a nuca. – Mas por que a...

Mas ele parou de falar assim que Hinata abriu os olhos novamente, graças ao amparo de Sakura.

- Hinata-chan? – Naruto sentou-se ao lado dela, nervoso. – Você está bem?

- Es- estou sim, Naruto-kun – ela respondeu. – O- obrigada – acrescentou com um sorriso.

Naruto também sorriu e, quase sem perceber, colocou sua mão sobre a dela. A garota Hyuuga corou novamente ao sentir o toque em sua mão, mas recusou-se a desmaiar. Virando-se para Sakura, perguntou:

- Você tem alguma notícia do Neji-san?

Sakura olhou de relance para as mãos unidas. Desde quando o Naruto e a Hinata...? Parecia que ela não tinha prestado muita atenção no amigo depois que começara a namorar o Sasuke, mas ficou feliz que ele finalmente parecia começar a perceber a existência da Hinata. Ela abriu a boca para responder a pergunta, quando duas vozes a interromperam:

- Sakura! Hinata! Alguma notícia do Neji-kun?

- Ele já saiu da cirurgia? Como ele está?

Ten-ten e Lee estavam parados atrás dela e não paravam de fazer perguntas. Sakura teve que pedir silêncio, e só então explicou:

- Ele não corre mais risco de vida. Mas a cirurgia não foi suficiente para restabelecer o fluxo de chakra normal dele. A Karin está acompanhando a recuperação e monitorando os sinais vitais. Assim que a corrente de chakra estiver totalmente regenerada, ele poderá receber visitas.

Hinata, Ten-ten e Lee suspiraram aliviados. Sakura ainda observou, com um sorriso no rosto, Naruto passar um braço pelos ombros de Hinata, fazendo-a recostar a cabeça nele. Virando-se para o outro lado, ainda observou Lee e Ten-ten, de mãos dadas, sentarem-se para esperar mais notícias. Sentindo que estava sobrando ali, Sakura deu as costas para os casais com um sorriso ainda mais largo; estava feliz por ver que seus amigos também tinham encontrado alguém para dividir suas alegrias e temores.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**N.A.:** posição _Nice Guy_

Parece que está todo mundo se acertando... e a fic está chegando ao fim :(

O próximo cap será o último, com direito a um epílogo. Como são dois caps em um, pode demorar um pouquinho...

E mais uma vez, muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews, elas foram muito estimulantes!

**Continua...**


	9. Um Novo Começo

**Recomeço**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 9:** Um Novo Começo

Os primeiros raios de sol que atravessavam a janela incomodavam o sono de Sakura. Ela se remexeu na poltrona desconfortável do quarto de hospital, até que sua consciência enfim despertou, e ela abriu os olhos, assustada. Não podia ter adormecido - censurou-se mentalmente - era para ter monitorado as reações do Juugo durante a noite inteira depois que Tsunade-sama aplicara o suposto antídoto nele. Levantando os olhos para o outro lado do quarto, encontrou Sasuke sentado numa poltrona igual à dela, o Sharingan ativado.

- Não se preocupe – ele disse. – Ele dormiu a noite inteira. Parece que o corpo dele reagiu bem ao tratamento.

Sakura soltou um suspiro de alívio e se levantou para averiguar o estado de saúde do seu paciente. Ele ainda dormia, então ela voltou-se para Sasuke, ainda sentado e observando-a tranquilamente. Ela sorriu.

- Assim que ele acordar, vamos tirar uma amostra de sangue para termos certeza se o antídoto funcionou – disse.

Sasuke devolveu o sorriso. Embora ambos estivessem cansados por causa da noite de vigília, havia serenidade em seus olhares.

Ele se levantou e caminhou até ela, ao lado da cama onde Juugo descansava.

- Sakura – ele a chamou –, eu quero lhe pedir uma coisa.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, deixando Juugo por um momento e virando-se totalmente para ele.

- Eu conversei com a Tsunade-sama – ele começou –, e ela me disse que, pelo que vocês têm estudado dos pergaminhos do Orochimaru, há uma grande possibilidade dos efeitos deste selo serem passados para os meus descendentes.

- Sim – Sakura confirmou –, embora ainda não temos ...

- Se o antídoto funcionar no Juugo – ele continuou, interrompendo-a –, eu quero ser o próximo a testá-lo.

- Não! – Sakura contestou, virando-se para Juugo e fingindo que ainda o examinava. – Você e o Juugo são casos diferentes. Ele nasceu com isso; as chances do corpo dele aceitar a recombinação do chakra dele mesmo são enormes. Mas você... – Ela voltou a encará-lo, seriamente. – A partir do momento que você tomar o antídoto, seu organismo pode reconhecê-lo como a imposição de um chakra estranho. Você correrá o mesmo risco de vida que corria quando recebeu esse selo, ele pode voltar a se espalhar pelo seu corpo até... – ela não conseguiu continuar, negando-se a admitir a possibilidade de perder Sasuke para sempre.

- Mas deve haver um jeito... – ele insistiu.

Sakura fitou o chão. Havia, sim, uma possibilidade. A administração do antídoto deveria ser realizada lentamente e acompanhada de uma cirurgia semelhante à que elas realizavam em ninjas envenenados. Ainda assim, nada garantia que o corpo dele resistiria a outra modificação do chakra.

Ela explicou isso para ele.

- Eu confio na minha médica – ele respondeu prontamente quando ela terminou de falar, um sorriso confiante no rosto.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Ele não podia estar falando sério. Não podia estar querendo correr um risco tão grande desnecessariamente.

- Sasuke... – ela tentou convencê-lo mais uma vez. – Mesmo que isso dê certo, você vai perder tudo o que conseguiu com o selo. Você nunca mais vai ter a força que...

- Eu não me importo – ele a cortou. – Eu li o medo nos seus olhos a primeira vez que você me viu lutando daquele jeito e não quero nunca mais fazê-la se sentir assim. Foi por isso que você desapareceu naquele dia do exame chuunin, não foi?

Sakura baixou a cabeça, sem coragem de dizer que ele estava certo, que ela não suportava vê-lo na forma que tomava quando estava com o nível 2 do selo ativado. Ela sentiu os lábios dele beijando o topo da sua cabeça e deixou que uma única lágrima rolasse pelo rosto.

- Eu prefiro passar todo o meu tempo de folga treinando para ficar mais forte a viver com a maldição do Orochimaru – Sasuke continuou. – Ou pior, ver os meus filhos herdando algo que eu nunca deveria ter recebido.

Ela levantou os olhos, encontrando as orbes negras encarando-a firmemente. Ele estava certo do que dizia, e ela o conhecia bem o bastante para saber que não voltaria atrás com sua decisão. Deixou que um sorriso se formasse em seu rosto. Embora fosse uma cirurgia arriscada, ela se sentiu lisonjeada ao saber que tinha uma pequena participação na decisão dele.

Sem palavras, ela o abraçou, deixando sua cabeça descansar sobre os ombros dele. Ele envolveu os braços nela, devolvendo o abraço, e os dois continuaram unidos até que Tsunade entrou no quarto para saber notícias de Juugo.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

_Merda!_ – Sasuke pensava calado enquanto encarava o ninja de olhos inexpressivos e aquele maldito sorriso falso recostado do outro lado da ponte. _Onde aqueles dois se enfiaram? _

Depois de quase meia hora esperando seus companheiros de time, Sasuke já estava perdendo a paciência. O Naruto parecia que estava ficando cada dia mais parecido com o Kakashi-sensei, sempre chegando atrasado para o início das missões do grupo, obrigando-o a aturar a companhia do Sai. Mas o que mais o incomodava era a ausência da Sakura. Ela sempre era a primeira a chegar, amenizando as interações entre ele e aquele substituto que ele ainda não suportava, mas naquele dia, estava atrasada também.

- He he... – a risadinha de Naruto o despertou de seus pensamentos. – Vocês estão parecendo dois namoradinhos encarando-se desse jeito.

Dois pares de olhos estreitos o encararam em silêncio.

- Você está atrasado, dobe – Sasuke resmungou depois de alguns instantes.

Naruto levantou uma das mãos até a nuca e respondeu com um sorriso amarelo:

- Er... me desculpem. Eu estava vindo para cá quando precisei ajudar uma velhinha que... – Olhando para os lados, ele finalmente percebeu que não era o último do grupo a chegar. – Ei! Cadê a Sakura?

- Ela também está atrasada – Sai respondeu, sem denunciar nenhum tipo de preocupação em sua voz.

Naruto olhou atônito para Sasuke, que simplesmente deu de ombros para o amigo. Quando estavam prestes a sugerir procurá-la, Karin surgiu logo atrás do Naruto.

- Muito bem, vocês estão todos aqui – ela disse. – Podemos partir para a missão.

Os três ninjas ficaram boquiabertos com a kunoichi de shorts curtíssimos, parada com as mãos na altura da cintura no início da ponte que usavam como ponto de encontro para o grupo. Nenhum deles fora avisado que ela também faria parte daquela missão.

Depois que fora a responsável pela total recuperação de Neji, Karin repensou sua decisão sobre deixar Konoha e acabou sendo incorporada aos demais ninjas da vila. Entretanto, ela havia deixado o Distrito Uchiha, e Sasuke raramente falava com ela desde que a kunoichi conhecera outro ninja da folha tão soturno e talentoso quanto seu antigo companheiro do Time Hebi.

- Vocês estão partindo para uma missão no País do Chá, não estão? – ela continuou, vendo que os futuros companheiros continuavam em silêncio. – A Tsunade-sama me mandou ir com vocês.

Os três se entreolharam em silêncio, até que Sai afirmou:

- Nós estamos esperando a Sakura-san. Não partiremos sem ela.

- Vocês não entendem nada, não é? – Karin replicou. – A Tsunade-sama me mandou no lugar da Sakura. Pelo que entendi, ela não vai mais fazer nenhuma missão com vocês.

- O quê? – Naruto berrou. – Isso é mentira! A vovó Tsunade jamais trocaria a Sakura por você!

Karin revirou os olhos. Ser aceita no grupo da Sakura seria mais difícil do que ela imaginara, e ainda teria que passar duas semanas com aqueles bakas... Com os olhos estreitos, respondeu para o Naruto:

- Você pode ir até o escritório da Hokage para ter certeza, mas eu não o aconselharia. – Com um sorriso cínico, continuou: - Ela estava aos berros com a sua amiguinha chorona quando me chamou...

- Ora sua... – Naruto avançou contra ela. – Se você falar mais alguma coisa da Sakura-chan, eu...

Mas Naruto foi impedido de continuar por Sasuke, que até então estava ouvindo tudo em silêncio. Ele segurou o amigo pelo braço e deu um passo a frente, colocando-se entre Naruto e Karin.

- O que aconteceu exatamente? – ele perguntou com uma voz calma, mas ameaçadora.

- Eu não sei – Karin respondeu, defendendo-se. – Eu fui chamada para o escritório da Hokage, e ela só me disse para seguir com vocês nessa missão, pois o grupo não poderia partir sem um médico na equipe.

- E a Sakura?

Karin deu de ombros.

- Ela estava com a Tsunade-sama, chorando como sempre. – Acrescentou o comentário com um sorriso falso. – Quando saí da sala, ainda dava para ouvir a Hokage aos berros, dizendo para a Sakura que ela não poderia sair em missão.

- Não é possível! – Naruto gritou, ainda preso pelo Sasuke. – Eu vou até o escritório da vovó-Tsuna...

- Não – Sasuke disse, sério. – Nós já estamos atrasados. Vocês partirão agora para o País do Chá, enquanto eu vou ver o que aconteceu.

Ele soltou Naruto e começou a andar em direção ao escritório da Hokage, mas estancou assim que Karin deu uma risada espalhafatosa.

- Eu sabia que sem aquele selo você não passava de um covarde, Sasuke-kun – ela o provocou. – Não sei por que a Hokage não escolheu o meu Neji para essa missão, ele é muito melhor que vocês três juntos!

Sasuke se virou para respondê-la; Naruto simplesmente olhou boquiaberto e indignado, tentando imaginar um insulto apropriado para aquela usurpadora; mas Sai, com a mesma calma de quem nunca demonstrava suas emoções, já havia dado vida a três de suas cobras desenhadas sobre um pergaminho. Cada uma se enrolou em um de seus três companheiros, impedindo-os de se moverem.

- Nós temos uma missão a cumprir – ele disse, calmamente – e estamos atrasados. Ou vocês se entendem de uma vez, ou eu arrasto os três amarrados até o País do Chá.

- Sai, seu baka! – Naruto gritou assim que percebeu que estava preso novamente. – Eu não estava fazendo nada!

Sai ignorou os berros de Naruto e continuou encarando Sasuke e Karin com olhos inexpressivos. Finalmente, os dois entenderam que não adiantaria lutar contra suas pinturas, e Sasuke ordenou:

- Pode nos soltar. Eu não vou estragar essa missão por causa de uma decisão súbita da Hokage. Descobrirei o que aconteceu quando voltarmos.

- Tem certeza? – Naruto perguntou, olhando preocupado para o amigo.

Sasuke apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e Sai os soltou, desfazendo seu jutsu. Os quatro seguiram em silêncio até a saída da vila e continuaram seu caminho para o País do Chá sem nenhuma interrupção.

Seis meses haviam passado desde que Sasuke decidira se livrar do maldito selo que ganhara do Orochimaru. Não fora uma decisão fácil, afinal, fora graças à força que o selo lhe dera que ele conseguira vencer o irmão mais velho, evitando que os planos dele para Konoha e o Jinchuuriki, que por acaso era também o seu melhor amigo, se tornassem realidade. Mas parecia que as nações shinobi entrariam por um longo período de paz, e seria um alívio se livrar de qualquer coisa que o lembrasse dos anos que ele passara sob a tutela do mais perverso entre os três senins.

E ainda havia a Sakura...

Ele não suportava lembrar dos olhos dela, arregalados de medo, quando o vira pela primeira vez naquela forma. Naquela época, sua mente ainda estava ocupada demais com sua vingança para pensar nela como algo mais que a companheira de time deixada na antiga vila. Ainda assim, ela fora a única pessoa em que ele confiara quando eram genins, e a constatação de que perdera aquela confiança mútua fora um baque mais forte que qualquer golpe com os novos jutsus dela. Ela estava certa em temê-lo, ele sabia que quando estava no nível 2 poderia perder o controle e acabar atacando até mesmo aqueles que lhe eram queridos. E depois que a Sakura se tornou algo ainda muito mais importante e valioso em sua vida, ele não podia ser o causador daquele olhar aterrorizado novamente; nunca mais.

Ela e a Tsunade-sama o alertaram quanto aos riscos da cirurgia, mas a única que coisa que ele entendeu em meio aos diversos termos técnicos que elas utilizavam era que ele ficaria inconsciente por uma semana, enquanto elas se revezariam para administrar o antídoto lentamente em seu corpo. Ele não se lembrava nada daquela semana, mas na semana seguinte, quando ainda permaneceu internado, ele sabia que ela jamais saíra do lado dele; e ele agradeceu por isso, pois não havia mais ninguém que ele queria que estivesse ao seu lado além da sua Sakura.

Levou quase um mês para que ele pudesse voltar a treinar novamente, e dois para que a Hokage o liberasse para voltar às suas missões. Mas a Sakura sempre estivera ao seu lado, cuidando de sua recuperação ou ajudando-o com seu treinamento. Se logo que ele voltou a Konoha a imagem da mulher que ela se transformara o fizera lembrar de sua antiga promessa de restaurar o clã, agora ele tinha certeza que era com ela que queria passar o resto de sua vida.

Ele corria pelo País do Fogo, liderando seu time até o País do Chá, com o coração apertado. Não era normal a Sakura não estar com eles, principalmente daquele jeito, numa decisão repentina da Hokage. Ele estava dividido se deveria ter insistido com Sai e averiguado o que acontecera com a Sakura, ou se estava fazendo a coisa certa, levando sua missão adiante conforme fora ordenado. Do sucesso daquela missão dependeria sua aceitação na ANBU, e assim, ele teria uma renda satisfatória para lhe garantir o sustento de uma nova família. Era o que ele estava esperando para pedi-la em casamento, e por isso, seguia com seus companheiros dizendo a si mesmo que fazia aquilo pela Sakura, embora a preocupação com a namorada jamais o deixasse.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Duas semanas depois, nem mesmo o Naruto estava suportando o mau-humor do amigo e líder do grupo. Sasuke passara todo o tempo preocupado com a Sakura e formulando mil e uma possibilidades em sua mente para explicar por que a Hokage a impedira de ir com eles. A volta para Konoha nunca foi tão demorada.

Quando atravessam os portões da vila, Naruto suspirou aliviado. Finalmente descobririam o que aconteceu com a amiga, e o Sasuke voltaria ao normal. Embora o normal do teme não era tão diferente assim...

- Eu faço o relato da missão para a vovó-Tsunade – Naruto sugeriu assim que eles entraram na vila.

Sasuke respondeu com um olhar furioso, que o fez agradecer pelo amigo não ter mais o selo amaldiçoado.

- Assim você pode procurar logo a Sakura no hospital – Naruto se explicou. – Ela deve estar lá uma hora dessas, não é?

Em silêncio, Sasuke lhe entregou alguns papéis e saiu em direção ao hospital. Naruto o observou se afastar com um sorriso, lembrando-se que ele logo encontraria a Hinata também. Mas antes, teria que ir até a Hokage e averiguar com a vovó-Tsunade o que havia acontecido com a Sakura, ele também estava muito preocupado com a amiga.

Sasuke foi correndo para o hospital de Konoha. Quando chegou lá, precisou se controlar para não destruir a recepção, já que ninguém sabia lhe informar onde Sakura estava. Indignado com a "falta de organização daquelas recepcionistas incompetentes", ele começou a caminhar a esmo pelas ruas, dirigindo-se instintivamente para o lugar onde sabia que ela costumava ficar quando estava com problemas – e que passou a ser o seu lugar favorito em Konoha desde que eles começaram a namorar.

Seu coração bateu acelerado quando, chegando na mesma praça, percebeu a garota de cabelo rosa parada lá em baixo, em frente ao lago. Ele correu para encontrá-la e, quando se aproximou, percebeu que ela estava chorando.

- Sakura – ele a chamou, envolvendo-a num abraço antes que ela pudesse responder.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, se abraçando e se beijando, matando a saudade que sentiam através do contato entre seus corpos.

- Como foi a missão? – ela perguntou, depois que se afastaram.

- Tudo bem – Sasuke respondeu, sentindo-se um pouco mais tranqüilo depois do abraço dela. – Mas eu senti sua falta. O que aconteceu? Por que a Tsunade a proibiu de ir conosco aquele dia?

Sakura fugiu do olhar dele e encarou o lago a sua frente.

- Ela me proibiu de participar de qualquer missão.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

- O que aconteceu, Sakura? Você está bem?

- Sim – ela respondeu, afirmando com a cabeça. Mas Sasuke não deixou de notar a voz embargada enquanto ela tentava segurar o choro.

- Sakura – ele a chamou, segurando-a pelo queixo para obrigá-la a encará-lo. – O que está acontecendo? – perguntou, sério.

- Eu sinto muito – ela balbuciou entre as lágrimas que agora caíam livremente. – Eu... Eu não queria que fosse desse jeito...

Sasuke continuou encarando-a, o coração batendo cada vez mais acelerado ao vê-la chorando daquele jeito e sem poder fazer nada, sem ao menos saber a razão daquelas lágrimas. Sem saber o que dizer para consolar a namorada, afinal ela ainda não lhe dissera por que estava chorando, ele apenas a abraçou, aninhando-a em seu peito e beijando o topo da cabeça.

- Eu não posso dizer nada enquanto não souber o que está acontecendo – ele respondeu, calmamente.

Sakura parou de chorar e, com um passo para trás, afastou-se do abraço dele.

- Sasuke – ela começou, respirando fundo –, a Tsunade-sama me proibiu de participar de qualquer missão com vocês porque ela está preocupada com a minha saúde...

Sasuke arregalou os olhos. A Sakura estava doente? Não podia ser verdade, não era justo... não agora que ele tinha a certeza que ela era a única mulher que ele queria ao seu lado para...

- ... e a do nosso filho – ela continuou, colocando as mãos sobre a barriga e forçando um sorriso.

Ele ficou estático. Quem a Tsunade-sama pensava que era para se intrometer nos assuntos da família dele? _Família? Filho?_ – uma segunda voz berrava em sua mente. Desde quando ele tinha um filho?

- Filho? – ele perguntou, os olhos arregalados. – Sakura, você está me dizendo que... que você está... – Ele começou a gaguejar e, de repente, o temido Vingador Uchiha se transformara num garotinho assustado. – Você está grávida?

A surpresa dele fez com que as lágrimas voltassem a escorrer no seu rosto. Ela simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça, fitando o chão. Quando finalmente resolvera levantar os olhos para encará-lo, ele já estava ajoelhado no chão, abraçando sua cintura. A cabeça dele encostada em sua barriga.

- Um filho... – ele repetia insistentemente, fitando o horizonte.

Um sorriso bobo, que raros ninjas tiveram a chance de presenciar em Konoha, estava estampado no rosto de Uchiha Sasuke. Da mesma forma repentina que se ajoelhou, ele levantou novamente, encarando profundamente os olhos verdes da mulher que ele mais amava em sua vida.

- Nós precisamos marcar a data, então – ele disse, voltando para sua personalidade decidida. – Não vejo a hora de poder chamá-la de minha mulher.

- Não – Sakura respondeu, séria. – Eu não vou obrigá-lo a casar comigo só por causa desta criança. Não quero que você...

Mas ela foi calada com um beijo, que tirou qualquer dúvida sobre a motivação de Sasuke para a realização daquele casamento. Quando seus lábios se separaram, ela sorriu, deixando que as lágrimas, agora de alegria, caíssem livremente de seus olhos mais uma vez.

- Sasuke! Seu teme!

O berro já tão conhecido os alertou para o caminho que descia até o lago onde estavam. Naruto corria em direção ao Sasuke com uma kunai em mãos. Felizmente, o ninja hiperativo de Konoha era barulhento demais, e Sasuke conseguiu desviar do ataque do amigo, fazendo com que a fúria dele fosse descontada na água.

- Naruto, seu baka! – Sakura gritou, repreendendo-o. – O que você está fazendo?

- Eu te pego, Sasuke – Naruto continuou gritando enquanto saía de dentro do lago. – Eu avisei que se você fizesse a Sakura-chan chorar mais uma vez, eu...

Mas ele não conseguiu continuar com sua ameaça, pois assim que chegou perto da Sakura, ela o acertou com um dos seus famosos socos.

- Sakura-chan? – Naruto olhou confuso para a amiga que ele achava que precisava defender.

Sasuke caminhou até o amigo e estendeu uma mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Entretanto, o Uzumaqui não aceitou a ajuda e, assim que se levantou sozinho, encarou o Uchiha.

- A vovó Tsunade disse que você sabe muito bem por que a Sakura não pode ir com a gente. E agora ela está chorando de novo! O que você fez com ela, teme?

O rosto de Sasuke deixou a expressão séria, e ele se permitiu uma risada satisfeita enquanto abraçava seu melhor amigo.

- Venha, Naruto – disse quando terminou o abraço. – Eu faço questão de pagar uma rodada de lámem para você hoje.

Naruto ainda olhou confuso para o Sasuke por um instante, mas não perderia a chance de comer o delicioso lámem do Ichikaru de graça. Os três amigos seguiram felizes para a melhor barraca de lámem de Konoha, certos que nada mais poderia romper os laços formados depois de tantos anos de alegrias e tristezas compartilhadas.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**N.A.:** Talvez eu devesse por a frase: "E eles viveram felizes para sempre..." , mas ainda tem um epílogo adiante.

É quase o fim...

E mais uma vez, muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews, elas foram muito estimulantes!

Nejizetes, não me matem! Olhem! Ainda tem mais um cap para ler!

foje para a Colômbia

**Continua...**


	10. Epílogo

**Recomeço**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 10:** Epílogo

Sasuke respirou aliviado assim que entrou no Distrito Uchiha. Depois de um dia inteiro de trabalho burocrático no escritório da nova polícia de Konoha, era uma recompensa estar em casa. Ele fazia o caminho até a casa principal do clã calmamente, lembrando-se de quando ainda era um garoto e aquelas ruas estavam sempre repletas de gente. Agora eram calmas, mas graças a Juugo, estavam longe de parecem abandonadas. Ele caminhava sonhando com o dia que veria seus netos e bisnetos correndo por aquelas ruas.

Seus filhos ainda eram jovens para que ele esperasse netos tão cedo, mas já o enchiam de orgulho. Fugaku, o mais velho, que recebera o mesmo nome do seu pai, com apenas dezesseis anos já era um dos mais ativos chefes ANBU, e muitos na vila o reconheciam como o mais novo gênio Uchiha. Inari, seu segundo filho, herdara as habilidades da mãe e, nos seus quatorze anos, estava treinando arduamente para prestar os exames jounin, além de ser conhecido como um dos melhores médicos ninja de Konoha. Sua única filha, Chiyo, fazia parte do segundo time de genins, depois do antigo time 7, que passara no dificílimo exame do Kakashi-sensei, enquanto Mikami, com apenas onze anos, acabara de se graduar com as maiores notas da academia. E ainda havia o caçula, Mogi, que não agüentava de ansiedade para começar seu treinamento também. Sasuke fazia questão de ajudá-lo a atirar as shurikens quando voltava do trabalho e até já lhe ensinara o Goukakyuu no Jutsu, o ninjutsu do clã Uchiha.

Sua casa estava muito silenciosa aquela tarde. Fugaku estava viajando em missão, mas seus outros filhos já deveriam estar correndo e gritando por todos os cantos, fazendo jus ao que se dizia na vila que apenas sendo um Uchiha para conseguir controlar aquela prole. Chiyo e Inari deviam estar treinando com seus respectivos times, e Sakura provavelmente pedira para que Juugo cuidasse dos mais novos para que ela pudesse cuidar dos preparativos para a festa tranquilamente. Confirmando suas suspeitas, assim que entrou na cozinha, ele viu sua mulher, distraída com o jantar.

Aproximando-se sorrateiramente, ele a surpreendeu com um abraço pelas costas, fazendo-a derrubar algumas porções do que quer que fosse que ela estava preparando no chão. Era incrível como, depois de tantos anos juntos, ela ainda era capaz de fazê-lo desejá-la todos os dias, e como aqueles olhos verdes o faziam se arrepender dos anos que ficara longe dela cada vez que brilhavam para ele.

- Sasuke! – ela o repreendeu. Virando-se para de ficar de frente para ele, continuou: - Você me prometeu que ia chegar mais cedo hoje! Eu tenho que terminar o jantar e ainda falta arrumar a decoração.

Ele suspirou, aborrecido.

- Aquele dobe já veio jantar aqui mais vezes que eu gostaria – respondeu. – Por que todo esse nervosismo hoje? É só o Naruto e a Hinata, e os filhos deles, como sempre.

- Uchiha Sasuke! – ela o repreendeu novamente.

Sasuke deu outro suspiro; seus dezesseis anos de casamento lhe diziam que era melhor não questioná-la quando ela fazia aquela cara e usava aquele tom. Era a mesma expressão que fazia os seus filhos obedecerem à ordem mais maçante, e sem nenhuma reclamação.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que lhe pedir para não chamar o Naruto assim? – ela continuou. – Se as crianças o ouvirem, vão sair por aí repetindo. Como você vai explicar que os seus filhos chamam o Sexto de dobe?

- Mas ele ainda é um dobe... – Sasuke começou, mas foi interrompido pelo olhar furioso da mulher. – O que eu quero dizer, Sakura, é que, Hokage ou não, o Naruto ainda é o nosso amigo de sempre. Você não precisa se matar na cozinha para recebê-los. No final, ele vai reclamar que você não fez lámem.

Sakura estava prestes a responder quando um garotinho de cabelo preto e arrepiado e enormes olhos verdes entrou correndo na cozinha. Ele parecia estar chorando, mas assim que viu o Sasuke, um sorriso enorme apareceu em seu rosto, e ele correu em direção ao pai.

- Outousan! - ele o chamou, e Sasuke o levantou no colo. – É verdade que você tem uma missão muito importante amanhã?

Sasuke fez uma cara de quem estava pensando por um momento, e depois respondeu:

- Humm... Sim, tenho sim.

O menino fechou o sorriso e seus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas, que ele lutava para impedi-las de escorrer pelo rosto.

- Mas amanhã é o meu primeiro dia na academia – ele falou. – E o Mikami disse que se você não puder ir junto, eu nunca mais vou poder estudar lá, e vou ser o único da família que não é ninja...

- Seu irmão está certo – Sasuke respondeu, sério.

Mogi ainda lutou para parecer forte na frente do pai, mas as lágrimas em seus olhos começaram a cair incontrolavelmente. Sasuke secou o rosto do filho com a mão e, sorrindo, continuou:

- Por isso que eu tenho uma missão muito importante amanhã. Eu tenho que levar meu filho mais novo ao seu primeiro dia na academia.

Os olhos verdes iguais aos de Sakura arregalaram-se para ele, com um brilho de felicidade. Mogi abraçou o pai fortemente, enquanto Sasuke franzia o cenho para outro menino, de cabelos e olhos negros e serenos, que havia acabado de chegar correndo na porta. Mikami deu um passo para trás assim que percebera que sua brincadeira fora descoberta pelos pais, mas foi salvo por um berro estridente que vinha do lado de fora da casa.

- Mikami! Agora eu vou provar que sou melhor em atirar kunais que você!

Um menino loiro de olhos perolados apareceu logo atrás de Mikami, carregando um conjunto de kunais.

- Cala a boca, baka – o jovem Uchiha respondeu. – Todo mundo sabe que eu tenho melhor pontaria que você!

Sasuke e Sakura se entreolharam; os dois pareciam pequenas cópias dele e de Naruto quando tinham acabado se formarem genins. Sasuke desceu Mogi do colo e se dirigiu aos garotos:

- Muito bem, vocês três, já para fora! Se vocês estragarem os preparativos para o jantar de hoje, eu não me responsabilizo pela mãe de vocês.

Os meninos deixaram a casa correndo, com medo de levarem uma bronca da mãe. Sakura ainda franzia o cenho para Sasuke, mas antes mesmo de conseguir reclamar sobre a bagunça da casa, uma menina, também de cabelo rosa e olhos verdes, apareceu na porta que ligava a cozinha à sala, batendo o pé e os braços cruzados acima da cintura.

- Eu não vou aparecer em porcaria nenhuma de jantar hoje a noite!

Antes mesmo que seus pais pudessem repreendê-la, ela já havia corrido para o quarto. Sasuke olhou para Sakura em dúvida, mas ela levantou os ombros para ele, indicando que também não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo. Ele foi até o quarto da filha, seguido por Sakura, e a encontrou sentada encolhida na cama, abraçando as pernas, enquanto fitava a foto recente que havia tirado com seu time.

- Não adianta tentar me convencer, eu não vou jantar junto com aquele garoto arrogante – ela afirmou, assim que os pais entraram no quarto.

- Do que você está falando, Chiyo-chan? – Sasuke perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da filha. – Que garoto é esse?

- O Minato-kun – ela respondeu, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

Sasuke olhou para a filha, atônito. O que o rebento do dobe fizera com a sua filha? Ele precisou se segurar para não ir atrás daquele que causara as lágrimas da sua princesa. Entretanto, Sakura parecia já ter entendido a situação e sentou-se do outro lado da filha, tirando o porta-retrato com a foto das mãos dela e admirando-o. Chiyo e Minato estavam no mesmo time, sob a tutela do Kakashi-sensei. E Minato, embora fosse filho do Naruto e levasse o nome do avô, tinha os cabelos escuros e compridos como a mãe, os olhos do byakugan e uma expressão sempre séria que, provavelmente, também herdara do clã Hyuuga. Ela olhou de relance para o Sasuke; parecia que ela e a sua filha tinham gostos semelhantes.

- Você e o Minato-kun são companheiros de time – ela disse para a filha. – Vocês não deveriam brigar, o Kakashi-sensei não lhes ensinou que um time ninja...

- Ele me chamou de irritante! – Chiyo gritou, interrompendo a mãe. – Eu odeio ele! Não quero nunca mais ver aquele baka na frente!

Sakura deu um leve sorriso. Sua filha podia ser muito parecida com ela fisicamente, mas herdara o temperamento dos Uchiha. Voltou-se para o marido, lançando-lhe um olhar divertido, mas Sasuke com se conformou ao ouvir a repetição da infância deles.

- Eu mato aquele dobe! – disse, levantando-se. – Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira do Naruto! – E saiu faiscando do quarto.

Chiyo olhou assustada para Sasuke, e depois para Sakura.

- O que o tio Naruto tem a ver com isso? – ela perguntou.

- Não se preocupe com o seu pai, querida – Sakura respondeu, sorrindo –, ele só está com ciúmes da sua pequena princesa. E quanto ao Minato-kun, tenho certeza que ele não tinha intenção de magoá-la. Meninos da idade dele só estão interessados em novos jutsus e em kunais. Daqui alguns anos, ele vai se arrepender de ter lhe dito isso.

- Como você sabe?

- Porque seu pai era igualzinho – Sakura respondeu, beijando a filha na testa.

Chyio ficou olhando para a mãe, confusa, até que berros vindos da sala fizeram as duas correrem até lá. Inari, junto com os dois irmãos mais novos, carregava um loiro hiperativo preso em cordas de chakra. Se Minato era calmo e de poucas palavras, o filho mais novo de Naruto, além de herdar a aparência, era tão agitado e desastrado quanto o pai.

- Me larga! Me larga – ele berrava. – Vocês vão me pagar! Eu também vou ser Hokage um dia!

Sasuke, que felizmente por causa deste incidente fora impedido de correr atrás do outro filho do Hokage, olhou seriamente para os próprios filhos.

- Inari, o que significa isso?

- Eu estava voltando para casa quando encontrei esses três brigando no caminho. Ele estava insultando o senhor, outousan! – o garoto mais velho explicou, apontando para seu prisioneiro.

- É sim – Mikami ajudou o irmão. – Ele disse que o pai dele é melhor ninja que você, só porque é o novo Hokage!

- E foi necessário três Uchiha para prender o Jiraya-kun? – Sasuke replicou, fazendo uma expressão de decepção.

Os três baixaram a cabeça, sem saber o que responder, enquanto o garoto Jiraya sorria vitoriosamente, embora ainda não tivesse conseguido se soltar.

- Mas outousan – Mogi começou, levantando os olhos verdes que sempre conseguiam derrotar a cara feia do pai –, você é o chefe de toda a polícia ninja, não é? E derrotou aquele monstro do Orochimaru e aqueles ninjas malvados que queriam os bijuus. Por que a vovó Tsunade não escolheu você para ser o Sexto Hokage?

Sasuke deu um longo suspiro. Depois de libertar Jiraya, sentou-se no sofá, fazendo sinal para que os garotos o imitassem. Sakura e Chyio, que até então apenas observavam a cena de um canto da sala, juntaram-se a eles.

- Ser o Hokage significa muito mais que ser apenas o ninja mais forte da vila – Sasuke começou, explicando para os seus filhos. – Um bom ninja precisa treinar constantemente, aperfeiçoar suas técnicas e estar sempre atento ao ataque inimigo. Mas o Hokage, além de tudo isso, tem que sempre pensar no bem-estar de todos na vila.

Ele fez uma pausa e procurou Sakura com os olhos. De repente, lembranças do seu passado encheram sua mente, mas ela estava sorrindo para ele, e isso o reconfortou.

- Eu deixei esta vila quando tinha aproximadamente a idade de vocês – ele continuou, olhando para Mikami e Jiraya. – Eu achava que jamais ficaria forte se continuasse aqui, achava que precisava romper todos os laços com as pessoas que mais amava para seguir com meus objetivos. Se não fosse pelos meus companheiros de time, talvez eu jamais tivesse voltado para Konoha. Foi o Naruto quem me mostrou a importância dos laços que eu desejava tanto romper, e que nunca aconteceu porque ele jamais desistiu de me encontrar.

Sakura levantou de onde estava e parou logo atrás dele, pousando as mãos sobre seus ombros. As crianças podiam não perceber, mas era difícil para ele soltar aquelas palavras. Mais uma pausa, e ele agradeceu silenciosamente pelo apoio de Sakura antes de continuar:

- Para se tornar realmente poderoso, um ninja jamais pode esquecer daqueles que dependem dele, ou ele se tornará uma simples máquina de cumprir missões. E quando um ninja se torna um Kage, ele tem a responsabilidade de toda uma vila dependendo dele. Assim como o Naruto jamais desistiu de mim, eu sei que ele seria capaz de proteger a nossa vila com a própria vida, e isso faz dele, sim, o ninja mais poderoso que eu conheço em Konoha.

Inari, Mikami e Mogi fitaram o chão, envergonhados pela forma como trataram o amigo. Jiraya levantou do seu lugar e parou na frente de Sasuke.

- Me desculpe – ele disse. – Eu não devia ter dito nada daquilo sobre o senhor e o meu pai.

Sasuke sorriu para o garoto.

- É só você não contar para o seu pai o que eu disse sobre ele, e eu te ensino o jutsu que eles usaram para te prender – acrescentou, piscando um olho. – Agora voltem a treinar, ou nenhum de vocês vai conseguir ser Hokage também!

Mikami e Moji saíram correndo atrás de Jiraya, Inari continuou na sala, sem coragem de levantar os olhos.

- Me desculpe, outousan. Eu devia ter repreendido os dois por estarem lutando contra o Jiraya-kun em desvantagem, mas achei que devia ajudá-los a defender o meu clã.

Sasuke sorriu para o filho e o abraçou. Entretanto, o momento logo foi interrompido por Chyio:

- Inari, você prometeu que ia me ajudar a treinar com o Sharingan hoje – ela cobrou do irmão. – Eu vou provar para o Minato-kun que o nosso doujutsu é muito melhor que aquele byakugan dele.

Quando os dois irmãos saíram, Sakura continuou observando Sasuke, emocionada. Era a primeira vez que ela o via falando daquele jeito sobre o Naruto, ou sobre toda a busca deles para trazê-lo de volta.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio entre os dois.

- Nada – ela respondeu, sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá. – Eu estava apenas pensado como essa casa vai ficar vazia mais uns dias.

Sasuke apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, sem entender do que ela estava falando.

- O Fukagu quase não fica mais em casa por causa das missões, e quando Imari prestar seus exames para se tornar um jounin, o mesmo vai acontecer com ele – ela explicou. – E agora que a Tsunade-sama se aposentou, eu sei que a Chyio vai pedir para ela ajudá-la com as técnicas médicas quando seu time não estiver em missão.

- Ela está ficando cada dia mais parecida com você – ele assentiu.

- E com Mikami graduando-se genin e o Moji iniciando suas aulas na academia, eles também ficarão boa parte do dia fora de casa – Sakura continuou. Vocês vão todos me deixar sozinha aqui – acrescentou, fingindo ficar emburrada.

- Você sempre reclamou que tinha pouco tempo para suas atividades no hospital por causa das crianças – ele respondeu. – Agora que eles estão crescidos, você pode falar com a Tsunade-sama para voltar em definitivo.

- Você acha? – ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto, colando a mão dele sobre sua barriga. – Eu estava pensando que você gostaria de aumentar ainda mais o clã Uchiha.

Ele devolveu o sorriso malicioso com os olhos arregalados, perguntando:

- Tem certeza?

- Eu ainda preciso confirmar com um exame – ela respondeu –, mas depois de cinco filhos, estou quase certa que sim.

Sasuke aproximou-se da esposa, depositando um leve beijo em seus lábios.

- Eu amo você, Sakura.

- Eu também te amo, Sasuke.

FIM

**N.A.:** Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews, vocês podem deixar reviews nesse cap também, elas estimulam a criação de novas fics:P


End file.
